My Secret
by The Fire Key
Summary: Natsu is spending a night when he heard screeching tires and shouting voices .. Curious as always, he checks it out and that night changed Natsus life forever. He meets a racer chick that he can not get out of his mind even once. She's so mysterious and so tempting to Natsu can not stay away from her. Summary full inside No Magic in this one ! Just a story in our centery time
1. Chapter 1 The Mysterious racing bride

**My secret.**

**TheFireKey**

_No Magic in this one._

_This story is based on our centery of year .._

_But it's still some charaters from Fairy Tail in this one anyway._

_So ..The Orginal Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, but this Fairy Tail story belongs only to me_.

**Summary:**

_Natsu is spending a night when he heard screeching tires and shouting voices .. Curious as always, he checks it out and that night changed Natsus life forever._

_He meets a racer chick that he can not get out of his mind even once._

_She's so mysterious and so tempting to Natsu can not stay away from her._

_But racing bride asks him to stay away from her .._

_Natsu does not understand why and do not get it even better when one night she arrives at his apartment door and ask to get into._

_Natsu finds out that racing bride he had just taken into his home owe a guy a lot of money._

_Natsu caught up in the bride's race move .._

_but will he ever out of it again? And who is the red-haired chick who sneaks up behind them?_

_Genre: Romance, Action, Humor and Adventure._

_Based on: Fairy Tail Chara Planters .. but our centery of year!_

_Disclaimer: I do not fkn own Fairy Tail! I currently own this story!_

* * *

**The first chapter.**

Natsu sighed as he leaned back in his office chair.

_He really hated the paper work .._

A whole bunch of different files and folders were scattered on his office desk in oak, and he sighed again.

**- Why should I take care of this for? This is not even my job!** Muttered Natsu and rubbed his forehead.

He was head of a real estate company - Beautiful Home - and he really enjoyed it.

He had great employees who really did their 101% best every time.

But recently he got a new employee and she really was not like the others.

Natsu sighed for the third time while he thought back to the newest employees woman he hired this year.

_She was pretty good in a long length that is not for everyone short or too long. Her brown eyes were warm and had a small fire that showed that she really did their best in their work. Her blue wavy hair had a headband in white who lifted up her long bangs a bit._

She wore a long but not too long robe of green that had a black jacket over her shoulders.

Her feet were black stiletto heels at least 3 cm's wide heel and he was inponerad of how she could even walk straight all the time.

_That shoes was deadly really._

Natsu smiled at his mind and shook his head before he got up from his office chair and stretched himself.

Levi Macgarden, an industrious and intelligent woman of perhaps 23-25 years of age. Unmarried (not because he cared .. oh no), and single.

_Yep, a catch for anyone but not him._

She was more like an employee and a little girl friend in his eyes, as he occasionally was able to talk a little card.

Natsu turned off the lamp that stood on his office desk and step out of his office.

He closed the door behind him and started walking towards the long stairway that was not so far away.

He grabbed the stair railing that was polished and smooth as a baby and also in oak.

He felt the red carpet that lay on the stairs and smooth next to each step stroked like a cat on his black shoes.

_It was then he realized that he still wore his boss clothing._

Natsu swore and went quickly down the stairs before he bent his steps to his bedroom and changed into ordinary clothes.

_It had become black sweat pants that were a little baggy on the legs, and a white t-shirt tightened around his beautiful muscular arms (yep .. he was almost constantly at the gym) and chose a pair of black converse._

He looked quickly in the mirror behind him and nodded with satisfaction the outcome before he grabbed his car keys, and keys at home in the small bowl at the bedside table and went downstairs again.

He opened the front door and stepped out into the fresh evening air was more easier to breathe than in the afternoons, which was more like a desert heat.

He first began to control the steps towards his black Lambogini but changed his mind immediately and decided instead to walk just a little around the block.

* * *

_**- Fifteen minutes to go Angel!**_ , Shouted a voice and a blonde woman looked up and nodded briefly before she stepped into a chalk white Porsce and pulled on an equally white helmet.

The voice belonged to a man called out to another on the other side, and Angel looked at it and growled inwardly.

A bright yellow Lambogini rolled up against the white migration was in the black asphalt and a short white-haired woman with the same yellow outfit on themselves got into it and pulled on a helmet also in the same shade of color as the car.

_**- Lisanna, Win this Bride! Make your Big sister proud! ,**_ Shouted an equally white-haired woman, but she had longer hair and Angel growled even more when she saw who it was.

_Lisannas Big Sister Mirajane._

Angel quickly turned his gaze forward and tried to relax with a hand on a grip on the jet black dial and the other hand that rested on the gear lever.

Her one foot resting on the accelerator and the other on the brake.

She looked through the large transparent window glass front, and waited with his eyes on the grid, which was still red.

_**- 5 Min left Angel, Lisanna! , **_Shouted that man's voice and the two women nodded in acknowledgment that they heard his words.

Angel met Lisannas look from the other side and Lisannas smile was cold and big.

_**- I hope you have a puke bag with you Angel .. for when I'm done, you'll eat my gravel for my car.**_

Angel growled inside again, but turned on her fake smile and replied Lisanna cold back.

**- I think not .. I think you need some glasses for when I'm done, you'll be dazzled by all the exhaust that will obscure your vision.**

Lisanna jumped and stuck out her tongue against the Angel before she turned to look forward.

Angel grinned and did the same and she saw a young girl with only one peak in the green and a short skirt in the same color placed himself in between two cars with two flags in the opposite hand.

_**- Drivers .. start your engines! ,**_ Shouted a male voice and Angel waited until Lisanna had started before she turned on her key and her car roared up high.

She heard the shrieks and roars of joy and excitement and she gassed a little while she pulled up the brakes so they could hear her car's engine purr like a wild cat under the hood.

Lisanna rolled her eyes against the Angel, but could not himself resist copycat.

Angel pulled up a smile and saw the girl with the flags keep them high.

-_** DRIVER! ARE YOU READY?**_

_**- YES!**_

**- YES FOR IN HELL!**

**_- 3 .. 2 .. 1 .. GO !_**

Angel stepped on the gas and the gas released at the same time as her whole white porsce flew back and left Lisanna left in the exhaust gas formed from Porscens exhaust.

Lisanna coughed and trod on the accelerator itself and released the brake and she flew back and the race had already begun.

* * *

Natsu was near a park of some kind when he heard shouts and screams.

**_- What the hell?_** Muttered Natsu and followed the sound became louder and louder the closer he came.

Natsu's eyes widened in shock when he saw millions of people sit on at least five stand around a huge ring and hollering while the food was flying down to nothing.

Natsu turned his head to the ring and dilated eyes.

_It was a race track!_

A white Porsce and a yellow Lambogini seemed to compete against each other, but the white porscen was two laps before the yellow Lamboginin, he could see on the digital scoreboard.

Natsu did not notice that his feet had begun to steer him onward past a lot of spectators and up to the fence that blocked off at the track.

He caught a glimpse of some kind woman with a yellow helmet who drove the yellow Lamborginin.

Natsu leaned more towards the fence and his eyes fell on the white Porscen, but he did not look at the car but the driver in it.

It was a woman, he could see, her hair was hidden inside the helmet, just a few hairs sticking out the back and he saw that it was a blonde color.

Her eyes were hidden behind a dark eye and she looked so concentrated out.

Natsu could not tear his eyes away, he thought she exuded confidence and sexiness, so it just rattled it.

His eyes would just turn against the great bell that was in the middle of a huge pole when he made eye contact with the blonde driver.

Her dark brown eyes met his onyxsvarta and she seemed to smile at him, or it was just the helmet that made it looked like that.

Her eyes were warm anyway and then she winked with one eye on him before she stepped on the gas and the white porscen flew like a springade Panther was on the hunt.

He felt his mouth was dry and as soon as his eyes fell on the clock as he heard the car tires howl on the asphalt and he saw that the white Porscen had won.

* * *

Angel smiled a smile to all who shouted her racer name and she looked in the corner of a graph how Lisanna looked so amazingly pissed out.

Angel could not help but smile like the cat but she felt someone staring at her.

_Not that she was not used to people looking at her, for she was .._

_but these eyes were different .._

_it made her stomach flutter and make even her womb to contract in pleasure._

She turned her head toward that direction glances came from and met a couple onyxsvarta eyes.

She felt her throat went dry before she almost forgot that she now races did with his chalk-white porsce.

Angel came quickly to sensess again and smiled at him before she blinked your eye on him and saw the surprise and the surprise is reflected in his eyes before she turned her eyes and braked hard into when she flew across the finish line.

She parked at an angle so the reputation of the asphalt from the squealing tires, massive protests.

She pulled off his helmet and shook her head before she stepped out of the car and met their fans eyes and cameras flashed in front of her.

**_- Angel Angel, TV 900 Lexi Macons! Oy How does it feel to have hit yet another opponent?_**

Angel smiled a smile and turned to the person who asked the question.

**- It feels wonderful, except that I still never lose to anyone ..** She said calmly and confidently on the mic as Lexi held out.

She could hear her fans screaming and howling after her but she quickly became omhändetagen of her personal guard - **Erza Scarlet** - who was known to crush one's bones with a single blow.

_**- No more questions .. you must make an appointment then,**_ Erza shouted at them while she was protecting Angel who jumped into her porsce.

Angel led into her car against the depon and was greeted by one of her best friend - _Wendy_ - who hugged her and smiled.

_**- You won again Lucy!** _, Wendy shouted happily and did a high five against Angel.

Angel nodded and stretched before she locked her porsce and stepped out of her costume that she had that protected her everyday clothes underneath.

She ran her brush through her blond hair and felt her shiver up the glorious feeling of the brush soft tags massaged her scalp.

**_- But why can you never say Lucy instead of the Angel to the judge, Lucy?_**

Lucy stayed up with the hairbrush in her hair while she thought about what Wendy asked.

**- Wendy .. Please understand that I can not use my name when I racer ..**

**if the police know who I am, it can go to hell .. plus ..**

**I do not want them to know my real name, ****I want my fans call me my name instead of racing,** said Lucy calmly and went on brushing her blonde hair again.

Wendy nodded at her words and said no more, because there was nothing to say.

_**- Angel .. it is a man who wants to see you .. Do have to twist his balls before he gets to meet you? ,**_ Shouted Erza to Lucy.

Lucy stiffened and met Wendy's eyes and both of them began asgarva.

**- No Erza .. it is not needed .. I can handle it **, Shouting Lucy back.** - Let him in.**

Erza nodded at her response even though not Lucy saw it and grabbed hold of one man's upper arm and dragged him to Lucy.

Lucy small talked with Wendy until she heard Erza clear her throat and she turned around and her smile fixed on her lips.

_It was him! The man who had seen her before and she had winked at him, too!_

Erza noticed the mood and her grip on the man's upper arm was not even there.

Lucy gulped and turned on her fans face as she used to put up with their clinging fans and dirty old men who always tried to touch her.

**- Erza you can let him go, Wendy join Erza out, I would like to be alone with this man, please.**

Erza raised an eyebrow but nodded and grabbed Wendy's hand before Erza let go of the man's arm and walked out with Wendy behind.

Lucy waited until it was gone until she turned her gaze to the man before him.

**- And what are your concerns? ,** Said Lucy calmly, and turned her back to him to pour a glass of water to herself.

The man rubbed himself on her upper arm that Erza had held in and she looked in his eye how he grimaced when he touched them touch the marks that existed was after Erzas hard hands.

_**- I do not know .. I just had to see you ..**_ Replied the man, and Lucy felt her heart did a somersault in her chest.

_What? It sounded as though she were someone he loved very long time and now wanted to share his life with .._

_which was ironic for them had only met his eyes for five minutes and it was ten minutes ago._

Lucy took a sip of her glass with water and turned around to meet his gaze.

**- Really? You know it sounds kind of funny when you say it that way**, Lucy smiled at him.

The man scratched his head and looked down before he murmured: _**- I know ..**_

_Lucy could not help but to feel safe with him._

_And she had only met the guy in 5 minutes with her eyes and now she was here with him alone in her room and felt safe!_

Lucy wanted to hit herself in the face. _How fucking stupid could she be anyway?_

_She did not even know the man! She did not even know his name!_

_But she had the sense to trust him, she could do it, but she had so much dirt in the trunk that she did not want to be involved to draw any more wonderful, compassionate man with him in it also, once again, seriously not this man._

Lucy sighed inwardly and took another sip of her glass with water and met the man's gaze.

**- Okay, but do me a favor.**

The man raised an eyebrow in surprise and inquiry.

**- We have just met but of course,** replied the man calmly and Lucy took a deep breath, glaring at the man's onyx black eyes.

**- Stay away from me.**

* * *

**TBC ..**

**Oooh .. what do you think?**

**You can get a little sneak peek of the next chapter just because I'm so good today ..**

* * *

**- SneeakPeeak on Chapter II -**

_What does she mean by that I should stay away from her?_ Thought Natsu and rubbed his forehead.

He sat now in his office room at his work and could not let what has happened from yesterday evening.

_He could not even believe it was true._

But what was there to show that it was not a dream where those red sore the marks for her guard.

What was her name again?

_Ergi? Eva? Erzo? Erza? That's it!_

**- Erza was it ..**

Natsu shivered of discomfort when he said her name.

It was as if it was cold shivers in the spine at him.

_**- Sir .. you have a private conversation on line 4,** _a voice said in his radio komunations apparatus he had beside his office desk in dark maple.

He held the red button that was on the side of the speaker and spoke calmly of it.

**- Okay, who's that? * Click ***

**_- Mr. Full Buster, Sir. * Click *_**

Natsu stifled a groan of frustration, holding the red button again.

**- Tell him I'm busy. * Click ***

_**- Sorry, sir, he did not believe me .. I said you had a meeting but he did not believe me even when either .. he does not give up until he got to talk to you, Sir. * Click ***_

Natsu growled but held the button down again.

**- It's cool Cana, thanks anyway. * Click ***

Natsu pressed the flashing red button with a number 4 on, and lifted the receiver.

**- Yes?**

**_-YOUR MOTHERFUCKER WHY HAVE YOU SAID NOTHING! I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR BEST FRIEND YOUR DAMN -!_**

Natsu stared at the phone and put it toward his ear agian.

**- What a hell ! Motherfucker? What do you talk about?**

Natsu could hear Gray's anger nut in the background before his voice was clearly audible in the handset again.

_**- YOU AND ANGEL HEARTFILIA IS TOGETHER YOUR IDIOT, AND YOU HAVEN'T TELL ME!**_

Natsu dropped the phone and gasped.

_HUH!_

* * *

**Review and tell me what you think :)**

**I hope you will love the next chapter ;)**

**Hehe .. nice Sneeak peeeak huh? ^^,**

**REVIEW , REVIEW and REVIEW :D**

**Faster upload then !**

**TheFireKey.**


	2. Chapter 2 When two hearts meets

**My Secret ..**

**TheFireKey**

**No Magic in this one.**

**This story **is** based on our centery of year ..**

But **it's still some charaters from Fairy Tail **in this one anyway.

**So ..The Orginal Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**, **but this Fairy Tail story belongs only to me.**

**Summary:**

_Natsu is spending a night when he heard screeching tires and shouting voices .. Curious as always, he checks it out and that night changed Natsus life forever._

_He meets a racer chick that he can not get out of his mind even once._

_She's so mysterious and so tempting to Natsu can not stay away from her._

_But racing bride asks him to stay away from her .._

_Natsu does not understand why and do not get it even better when one night she arrives at his apartment door and ask to get into._

_Natsu finds out that racing bride he had just taken into his home owe a guy a lot of money._

_Natsu caught up in the bride's race move .._

_but will he ever out of it again? And who is the red-haired chick who sneaks up behind them?_

_Genre: Romance, Action, Humor and Adventure._

_Based on: Fairy Tail Chara Planters .. but our centery of year!_

_Disclaimer: I do not fkn own Fairy Tail! I currently own this story!_

* * *

**Chapter II**

_What does she mean by that I should stay away from her?_ Thought Natsu and rubbed his forehead.

He sat now in his office room at his work and could not let what has happened from yesterday evening.

_He could not even believe it was true._

But what was there to show that it was not a dream where those red sore the marks for her guard.

_What was her name again?_

_Ergi? Eva? Are? Erza? That's it!_

**- Erza was it ..**

Natsu shivered of discomfort when he said her name.

It was as if it was cold shivers in the spine at him.

**_- Sir .. you have a private conversation on line 4_**, a voice said in his radio komunations apparatus he had beside his office desk in dark maple.

He held the red button that was on the side of the speaker and spoke calmly of it.

**- Okay, who's that? * Click ***

_**- Mr. Full Buster, Sir. * Click ***_

Natsu stifled a groan of frustration, holding the red button again.

**- Tell him I'm busy. * Click ***

_**- Sorry, sir, he did not believe me .. I said you had a meeting but he did not believe me even when either .. he does not give up until he got to talk to you, Sir. * Click ***_

Natsu growled but held it again.

**- It's cool Cana, thanks anyway. * Click ***

Natsu pressed the flashing 4-ball and lifted the receiver.

**- Yes?**

_**- YOUR MOTHERFUCKER WHY HAVN'Y YOU SAID NOTHING! I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR BEST FRIEND YOUR DAMN -!**_

Natsu stared at the phone and put it toward his ear agian.

**- What the hell! Why did you call me a Motherfucker huh? I don't know what you talking about okey?**

Natsu could hear Gray's anger nut in the background before his voice was clearly audible in the handset again.

_**- YOU AND ANGEL HEARTFILIA IS TOGETHER YOUR IDIOT! AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME IT AND -!**_

Natsu dropped the phone and gasped.

_HUH!_

**- Oy Natsu are you there or what? Hey answer me!**

Natsu stared at the phone lying on his lap and he could not utter a word.

_Angel Heartfilia and I are together? But it could not be very well true ?_

Natsu rubbed into the forehead of thoughtful attention and grabbed the handset with a fairly steady hand.

**- ... OY IF YOU DO NOT ANSWER ME NOW, I WILL GET TO YOU AND PIN YOUR SOLE AND -!**

**- We're not together.**

**- Silence-**

**- WHAT? BUT THERE IS IN THE NEWSPAPERS, INTERNET, IN SCANDAL SHIT TALK MAGAZINES! Everyone's talking about YOU TWO!**

Natsu no answer, but clasped on his computer screen and even his computer was on standby, before he logged in and started searching on google.

His fingers danced on tagentbordet while he had the handset to your ear with the help of one shoulder.

_**Angel heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel**_, he wrote in and pressed the search.

The millions of different newspaper articles came up and he stared at them all.

He clicked the TV 900's news page and felt his throat dried together.

_**- OY Natsu! I AM COMING OVER TO YOU OKAY? SEE YOU SOON. * CLICK ***_

Natsu did not answer but dropped his shoulder from the handset so it fell into his lap.

He could not take my eyes off the image that there was enlarged and completed.

**- Hell ..** Muttered Natsu and threw up the phone in it's place again.

* * *

Lucy was sitting at her breakfast table and smiled at Erza who came in, dressed and even recent shower gives.

_**- Worst what you looks happy Lucy?**_ Said Erza quietly and leaned down to check what was in her friend's refrigerator.

Lucy felt her cheeks heat, and she quickly turned her eyes away.

**- What makes you think like that? I'm just glad I beat that bitch .. **, Lied Lucy and felt her cheeks heat even more.

It was not true because she had left yesterday's event that gnawed in her head.

_-Flashback-_

_**- Stay away from me.**_

_The man looked at her uncomprehendingly, and she was shocked by what he did then._

_The man took two steps forward as he stood near Lucy just a few inches in between their bodies and he bent a bit back._

_Her eyes met his and she swallowed without even a thought about it._

_Her heart was beating double jump in her chest and she began to feel she was getting hotter and hotter._

_The man smiled at her and her bosom was throbbing with pleasure._

_**- Never .. I just can't .. , **__He whispered in her ear and put his arms around her._

_Lucy was shocked completely before her arms lay around his neck and she bent her head to kiss him on the cheek._

_Lucy felt her heart was beating double somersaults in there in her chest and she could not even see or think clearly._

_The smell of the man paralyzed her and she loved the faint hint of musk that came from him._

_She felt his grip on her disappeared before he turned and left her alone with hot cheeks and throbbing uncontrollably heart in her room._

_-Flashback end-_

_**- Oy Lucy! Earth calling Lucy?**_

Lucy pulled back from her yesterdays memories and looked sleepily at Erza.

**- Huh .. huh .. as Erza?**

Erza rolled her eyes at her and sent the magazine to her without a word.

Lucy looked at Erza but found nothing that could reveal the cold chill she felt from her.

Lucy looked down at the paper and unfolded it completely.

She began reading the title for herself.

**"Heartfilia has found her love, that was last night they found them alone with that man in her room and they hugged each other, it was a loving moment between those two, says Lollo Oak, News Editor on TV 89th. It was not just hugs .. some say it also could be heard smacking sound which entered from said Gina Sküger from television 904th. Could it be that Angel Heartfilia has finally found love? It's really wonderful probably find the moderator for our racing star to finally find love. For more pictures and info from witnesses, you can check on the following page 2-7. Source: TV 900th "**

Lucy was silent a few minutes until the words sink into her head.

**Heartfilia has found her love .. !**

**- WHAT?** Cried Lucy, and rose so quickly that the chair she was sitting on fell back with a bang.

_Erza saw her in the corner of her eye but said nothing._

Lucy stared at the paper before her and then flipped leaf and felt her throat got dried together.

_Damn it!_

It was a picture where she stands and smiles at him while he scratches his head and resembles a little nervous. Another picture where they laugh together and she asks him to keep her glass at her for a while.

_The third picture was her worst nightmare._

It was when they hugged, but .. this was a close-up where her lips against his cheek.

Lucy swallowed hard and tried to wet her dry throat, but it just got drier and drier.

She stared at the pictures and could not believe it was true.

_She hated actually paparazziz! They always misunderstood something and make it a scandal!_

Lucy growled low and tied one of her fist hard and patting it harder on the kitchen table in front of her.

Phones that both she owned and not owned but was part of her job called for full tones.

Erza took a sip of her tea she fixed while Lucy had her outburst, and met her friend's gaze across the table.

_**- I'm not saying they're lying or so .. but I myself would think the same thing when you see this .. you kissed him on the cheek Lucy .. and you were both strangers to each other.**_

Lucy sank into the chair beside her and put her hands to her face.

_This was not what she wanted to happen!_

* * *

Natsu swallowed hard and one of his hands flew up to his right cheek and he touched the same spot as Angel had kissed him and one the only movement was his cheeks heat up tremendously.

_She had kissed him on the cheek .._

She had asked him to stay away from her, but still when he said no and took her in a friendly hug as a sign that he meant everything he said, she had kissed him on the cheek!

Natsu could not help but smile.

_**- Sir .. is outside .. I'll let him in? * Click ***_

Natsu came back to reality again and shook fast mentally.

**- Yes, of course, but ask him to bring the chicken .. I can feel it's only hit .. * Click ***

Natsu felt the smell of grilled hot new good strong chicken alone was expected to be eaten.

He heard Gray muttering something to his secretary - **Cana - **and then he heard the door to his office opened and in came a man with black spiky hair and smiled at him.

_**- I'll never be able to surprise you someday huh? **_.. Muttered and entered the room before closing the door behind him.

_**- So .. how did that happen? **_, continued Mr. Full Buster and threw the bag of chicken against Natsus hold as it slid over the office desk to Natsu, who grabbed it and started eating a bit at a time.

**- Well .. I only know that I hug her and so .. she even kissed me on the cheek, **said Natsu and smiled at before he took a larger piece of chicken and chewed content on it.

_**- Okay .. so .. YOU CAN STOP NOW TO EAT THAT DAMN chicken!**_

Natsu stopped with his hand in the brown bag and took it out again and closed up the bag extra room so it would not dry out the chicken.

**- Okay, okay .. take it easy Gray .. **Muttered Natsu and put down his brown bag with the chicken in.

**- I want to know what happened.**

Natsu sighed and began to tell.

* * *

Lucy sighed and her eyes could not stop the newspaper headline that was in red capital letters so it is really tempting.

_Hell Oh Hell!_

Her eyes fell on the next page, and she stared at the text while she repeated the name continually in her head.

_Natsu Dragneel, Natsu Dragneel, together with Angel Heartfilia. Natsu Dragneel._

Lucy shook her head as her repetitive thought ended up.

_So that gorgeous man with the unusual hair color and quite spiky hair and them that sexy black onyx .._

Lucy moan and shook his head again.

_Hell man .. why did she just say he was good looking!_

Lucy sighed again and his name echoed inside her head.

_Natsu Dragneel .. Natsu Dragneel .._

Lucy could not make out his name out of her head and she was just an idea.

She grabbed her cell phone lying next to her and dialed a number.

She smiled with a smile on her lips and heard signals went up.

_Time to Natsu Dragneel face Angel Heartfilia back one more time .._

* * *

**TBC ...**

**This Chapter was for LuckyLifeSmile**** ,****your lovley welcome my friend (:**

**Review and tell me what you think :)**

**I hope you will love the next chapter ;)**

**Hehe .. no sneeak peeak this time .. hehe ..**

**REVIEW , REVIEW and REVIEW :D**

**Faster upload then !**

**TheFireKey.**


	3. Chapter 3 Suprises and Meetings

**My Secret.**

**TheFireKey.**

**No Magic in this one.**

**This story is based on our centery of year ..**

**But it's still some charaters from Fairy Tail in this one anyway.**

**So ..The Orginal Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, but this Fairy Tail story belongs only to me.**

**Summary:**

_Natsu is spending a night when he heard screeching tires and shouting voices .. Curious as always, he checks it out and that night changed Natsus life forever._

_He meets a racer chick that he can not get out of his mind even once._

_She's so mysterious and so tempting to Natsu can not stay away from her._

_But the racing bride asks him to stay away from her .._

_Natsu does not understand why and do not get it even better when one night she arrives at his apartment door and ask to get into._

_Natsu finds out that racing bride he had just taken into his home owe a guy a lot of money._

_Natsu caught up in the racer bride's move .._

_but will he ever out of it again? And who is the red-haired chick who sneaks up behind them?_

_Genre: Romance, Action, Humor and Adventure._

_Based on: Fairy Tail Chara Planters .. but our centery of year!_

_Disclaimer: I do not fkn own Fairy Tail! I currently own this story!_

* * *

**Chapter III**

Lucy smiled a smile while the signals went up to the person she phoned.

When the fifth signal went up, she was close to hanging up but stopped when she heard a voice reply to the other side.

_**- FullBuster.**_

**- Hello, Heartfilia here.**

**- Silence -**

_**- OH GOD LUCY, IT'S YOU!**_

Lucy laughed at the female girl scream that was heard in the handset and she nodded.

**- Yes Juvia, hello to you too.**

_**- O GOD LUCY! I THOUGHT YOU WOULD NEVER CALL ME MORE! DO NOT be intimidated SO THERE! LIZ BECOMES SAD TOO , DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?**_

Lucy hold in a smile.

Liz was Juvias daughter and she was now just fifteen years old, but still loved Liz her mother enormously and even Lucy, who was her godmother.

**- Well Juvia .. calm down a bit now .. breathable .. I have an assignment for you.**

Juvia fell silent again, and Lucy heard her gasping for breath at a leisurely pace before she answered.

_**- Oh ho .. and this is a good looking man with pink spiky hair and onyx black eyes .. isn't?**_

Lucy almost lost the handset of shock_. How might Juvia knows about .. ?_

Then it hit her like a thunderbolt from a clear sky.

_JUVIA HAD READ THE MAGAZINE!_

_**- Lucy .. did you really think I would not think of you, right? Your naughty girl .. I sometimes wonder if I made the right choice that you became godmother to my daughter.**_

Lucy sighed and fingered the paper one sheet between her forefinger and long finger.

**- Well .. You had no one to choose .. Plus by .. it was me who was with you on the birth of Liz , while Gray sat in the world's largest traffic jam to get to you.**

Juvia laughed and Lucy could swear she nodded.

_**- True, but what the heck of it .. you wanted a favor of me .. did you say?**_

Lucy smiled broadly.

**- Yep, and I want you to do this ..** Replied Lucy, and began to explain to her best friend, her secret plan.

* * *

Natsu looked at Gray who was still sitting on his office floor and waited until Natsu had spoken clearly.

**- I think I understand .. ,** Said Gray and rubbed his chin.

_Natsu dissolve._

**- Do you? ,** Said Natsu and he was relieved and waited eagerly for Gray to explain.

**- Yes, of course**, smiled Gray. **- She's horny in you man ..**

Natsus smile collapsed and he also fell down in his office chair and sighed.

**- Must you be so very stupid?** Muttered Natsu and threw an Eraser against Gray's direction.

Gray caught it before it bounced off his head and raised one eyebrow.

**- But come on Natsu .. you have not moved even one woman on .. God knows how long .. and now an angel come down and become crazy interested in you .. and you just turn on his heel and leave this sexy cake crumb left alone?**

Natsu rolled her eyes at Gray's description of Angel.

_Sexy cake crumb? TSS .. She was like a purring tiger .. as the only smoke sexiness from ..._

Natsu stiffened by his thought, rubbing his forehead in irritation.

He could not even think about anything else , before that woman - Angel Heartfilia - crept into his thoughts.

**- Can we talk about something else ..? **Muttered Natsu and rubbed his crotch, but Gray did not see anything , because the office desk was in his sight.

**- Sure .. , **Sulked Gray but stopped when he felt some vibrations in the pocket.

He fished out his little red mobile phone and saw that he received a new message.

He clicked it open and read it.

Natsu watched the Gray's eyes were enlarged in a few seconds before they went back to normal size again. Then he gaped wide in a few seconds there too and then went his mouth shut again.

Gray swallowed hard and slammed the lid on his red phone and met Natsus eyes.

Natsu was shocked when he saw what was reflected in them.

_Shock and Confusion._

_What the hell had been in the text message? _Thought Natsu and rubbed his crotch again.

* * *

**- Are you sure it's going to work?**

- **Well, then .. no one can resist my plans**, span Lucy contented and hung up.

She reached in her chair and went to dress her out for the day.

Erza crept up from the living room and out to the kitchen to check out Lucy's pink mobile phone.

Erza button did it and found what she sought.

**- Mhm .. our ones Racer Queen will be on a dating .. **Murmured Erza to herself and smiled before she slammed the lid on the phone gently, and went out onto the balcony instead.

Lucy stepped into the shower and began lathering his body so it hardly seemed someone's skin, but just a lot of lather.

While she was about to lather herself, she had already lathered into her hair with shampoo that she allowed to remain in order to make its effect.

When she was done with the shower and everything as she stepped out of it and went to the bathroom mirror and looked at her reflection.

Her wet freshly washed hair was spun up in a white towel and her wet body was also spun up but in a bath coat.

She nopprade their eyebrows a bit because it was sticking out a few small hairs here and there.

Then she splashed water on her face and wiped her face with a towel that hung on the tile wall.

When she was finished, she stepped out of the bathroom and went to her bedroom to change clothes.

Erza smiled to herself while she was working on her black mobile and wrote a text message.

After 5 minutes, _Lucy came out of her bedroom with a short axis was tied loose dress in the color pink, the sakura trees in Japan._

_And her feet wearing a pair of ivory-white high heels with a small heel._

_Her arms were decorated with various colorful bangles and beads._

_Her neck was adorned with a necklace she got from Wendy on her 20 years today._

_It was a golden dumplings were shaped into a dragon and had a tail that wriggled like a heart between his body and head._

_Her ears wore a pair of like dragons necklace, just that they hung their tails up and down._

_Her blond hair was in a disheveled but handsome tassel and a few strands here and there, there was that wormed their way out of the tassel._

_Her bangs were crooked and looked nice in a stylish way._

_Her cheekbones were accentuated by a light tone of blush and her lips were colored with a bit lypsyl and lip gloss in the same tone as the dress._

Her eyes sparkled and Erza would be lying if she said she was ugly.

_Lucy was definitely NOT ugly .. no, oh no .. she was DELICIOUS as the hell!_

**- Worst what you see dressed up ? , Do you have a hot date maybe? **Said Erza quiet and covered a smile that threatened to come to her lips.

Lucy froze, but quickly put on her poker face and turned to Erza.

-** Nah, haha god no .. I just thought about to tease my fans a little .. so I get some more feedback on the course, you know**, laughed Lucy, and she began to feel how her heart was beating double stroke inside her chest, afraid that she was busted.

Erza searched with her eyes everywhere at Lucy as if she doubted her words.

Lucy swallowed hard and met Erzas dark brown eyes.

**- Okay, just be careful .. is it something, call, I will crack that person in no time.**

Lucy nodded to Erza and grabbed her pink little mobile on the way before she strolled out of her apartment with the sun glasses to her eyes and smiled broadly.

Erza looked after her and rolled her eyes.

**- You have always been a bad liar, Lucy .. and I know where you are going girly .. ,** Erza grinned and grabbed her black leather jacket and put on her white converse and also grabbed car keys to her Honda **(A / N: Yep .. Erza run no race car .. sorry ..)** and stepped out of her friend's apartment, before she locked it, and crept cautiously down the stairs to wait to hear the Carbon black Camaro started screaming like a panther, before she walked down the stairs all the steps and headed towards her car.

* * *

Natsu looked at Gray who still looked as if he had just seen a ghost.

**- Oy Gray .. come on man .. you need a drink .. I will pay ,** said Natsu calm and got out of his office chair and walked over to his best friend.

Gray awoke from his dreaming, or what it can be called , and looked at Natsu who had his black coat over one arm and held out the other for help Gray to get up off the floor.

Gray took his hand and stood up.

**- No thanks Natsu .. it's cool ..**

Natsu shook his head and pushed Gray before him out of the office space,before closing the door behind them both.

**- Forget and dream Gray .. you really need a glass, you look like shit **, said Natsu firm and all knew that when Natsu well had decided something .. you could do nothing but to obey him.

Gray sighed but waved briefly to Cana who looked at them both with a perfect eyebrow up.

**- Sir .. what - **began Cana but stopped when she saw Natsu smile at her.

-** No danger Cana, me and mr. full-buster here go out and get us a drink, cancel all my meetings thank you.**

Gray stumbled over to the elevator and held it up to Natsu while.

**- But sir .. you have a dinner meeting ..**

**- Book of it.**

**- But sir .. the Heart - **began Cana but she stopped when she saw Natsu stiffen and slowly turned toward her.

**- Did you say Heartfilia?**

Cana was a little uncertain of the strange radiance her boss sent out against her.

**- Eh .. yeah .. yes .. Sir .. Ms.. Heartfilia ..**

Natsu dropped his coat so it fell to the floor and he heard Gray scream at him to hurry.

Natsus one hand fell against his cheek as Angel had kissed him on and he felt his heart beat twice.

_She wanted to see him again .._

* * *

**TBC ... **

**Baby are you ...**

**down down down down ..**

**Oooh! Exciting!**

**hehe ..**

**I thought today I'd be an angel and give you a little Sneeak Peeak on the next chapter!**

**Thanks for all your reviews my cuties!**

* * *

**- SneeakPeeak Chapter IV -**

**- Miss you table is booked and finish now, it was just for you or someone more?**

Lucy looked at the waiter, shaking her head before she smiled broadly.

**- No, my partner is coming soon .. You can book in a red wine bottle here so long in the meantime, thank you.**

The waiter bowed and nodded before he vanished away and Lucy looked out the window as her separate tables were booked at.

The street was wet from the rain which had just fallen over the city.

She watched as cars drove by while the pits were filled with water splashed, when the tires went down into them and then up.

She saw people who went with each own umbrella in various colors.

It was dusk outside and Lucy could see her reflection reflected on the window of a weak form of the brinnade candle on the table.

She sat down comfortably to the right and the leaned one cheek in her cupped hand and smiled at the people outside.

She heard laughter and chatter from the other side of the room's wall and knew that the restaurant was fully booked right now, with families and love couples.

Lucy looked at his cell phone lying on the windowsill next to her and the display was a faint and was 18th 20th

_They had decided that lunch would be close to 18:30, or no .. failure .. SHE had made it .. just that .._

_He knew nothing .. It was her who controlled this game right now._

Lucy smiled to herself and heard a knock on the door to the room she was in.

She smiled and looked up at the door.

**- Come in.**

The door opened and she almost drop the glass of water she had just grabbed.

**- Sneeak Peeak Chapter IV End -**

* * *

**hehe nice huh? Well .. It Will Be some juicy juicy in next chapter ..**

**and well .. who is the person who knock on the door?**

**Is it really Natsu?**

**Hmm .. well it's ******.**

**Haha I will not tell .. moohahahaha!**

**reivew Review and REVIEW!**

**The Update will get faster then !**

**TheFireKey.**


	4. Chapter 4 Faith and Trust

**My Secret.**

**TheFireKey.**

**No Magic in this one.**

**This story is based on our centery of year ..**

**But it's still some charaters from Fairy Tail in this one anyway.**

**So ..The Orginal Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, but this Fairy Tail story belongs only to me.**

**Summary:**

_Natsu is spending a night when he heard screeching tires and shouting voices .. Curious as always, he checks it out and that night changed Natsus life forever._

_He meets a racer chick that he can not get out of his mind even once._

_She's so mysterious and so tempting to Natsu can not stay away from her._

_But the racing bride asks him to stay away from her .._

_Natsu does not understand why and do not get it even better when one night she arrives at his apartment door and ask to get into._

_Natsu finds out that racing bride he had just taken into his home owe a guy a lot of money._

_Natsu caught up in the racer bride's move .._

_but will he ever out of it again? And who is the red-haired chick who sneaks up behind them?_

_Genre: Romance, Action, Humor and Adventure._

_Based on: Fairy Tail Chara Planters .. but our centery of year!_

_Disclaimer: I do not fkn own Fairy Tail! I currently own this story!_

* * *

**Chapter IV**

**- Miss you table is booked and finish now, it was just for you or someone more?**

Lucy looked at the waiter, shaking her head before she smiled broadly.

**- No, my partner is coming soon .. You can book in a red wine bottle here so long in the meantime, thank you.**

The waiter bowed and nodded before he vanished away and Lucy looked out the window as her separate tables were booked at.

The street was wet from the rain which had just fallen over the city.

She watched as cars drove by while the pits were filled with water splashed, when the tires went down into them and then up.

She saw people who went with each own umbrella in various colors.

It was dusk outside and Lucy could see her reflection reflected on the window of a weak form of the brinnade candle on the table.

She sat down comfortably to the right and the leaned one cheek in her cupped hand and smiled at the people outside.

She heard laughter and chatter from the other side of the room's wall and knew that the restaurant was fully booked right now, with families and love couples.

Lucy looked at his cell phone lying on the windowsill next to her and the display was a faint and was 18th 20th

_They had decided that lunch would be close to 18:30, or no .. failure .. SHE had made it .. just that .._

_He knew nothing .. It was her who controlled this game right now._

Lucy smiled to herself and heard a knock on the door to the room she was in.

She smiled and looked up at the door.

**- Come in.**

The door opened and she almost drop the glass of water she had just grabbed.

**- Sting ..**

The man grinned wide and stepped into the room while he closed the door behind him without letting Lucy with her eyes.

**- Ah .. you remember me Angel Heartfilia .. or should I say Lucy Heartfilia ...**

Lucy shudder of discomfort and she dropped the glass with water so it fell to the floor with a bang and the water splashed all over.

**- What are you doing here?** Said Lucy, as straight as she could with the thought that she felt cold all over and disgusted by his look he had on her.

**- Oh .. it is so you are speaking to your boss hmm?**

Lucy growled inwardly and backed away from the window.

Sting came toward her with a sly smile on his lips that made the hair on her arms to get up the discomfort.

**- Do not come closer .. **Whispered Lucy, trying to sound firm in her voice.

Sting's smile grew even bigger and colder.

**- So .. so .. Baby.. I just want my part of the agreement we did ..**

Sting was now near her, and Lucy pressed herself against the wall in a desperate attempt to get away from him.

Sting raised his hand and reached for her neck and took a tight stranglehold on it.

* * *

Natsu woke up from his trans he got and saw Gray tried to keep up the elevator while the sweat ran down his forehead and glued a few hairs.

_What the hell? What is he doing anyway?_

Natsus thought was immediately answered when the answer came like a thunderbolt from a clear sky.

_HELL!_

Natsu apologized - Cana - his secretary and hurried toward the elevator and threw himself into it.

He made a dive that made his shirt to tear up at his abdominal muscles and skin synthesis.

Gray jumped away in pure terror, and the elevator doors slammed exactly after him.

Natsu stood up and the elevator went down.

He brushed up and stood as if nothing had just happened.

Gray gaped and stared at him but said nothing, because he was still shocked.

Natsu brushed away a little dust remaining on one of his shirt sleeve and looked at Gray.

**- What you staring at? Have you never seen me brush of the dust before?**

Gray glared at Natsu directly and then turned away his eyes with a mumble: **"Nut .."**

Natsu held in a grin, watching the elevator's hand slid slowly down to each floor they passed.

When they arrived on the first floor again, so got them both out of the elevator and Natsu stepped out first from the great glass revolving door and was greeted by the sun's rays who warmed his face.

Gray came right after him and those two men heard a lot of women who sighed contentedly.

Gray looked down at his clothes and cried almost loud of shock.

_His pants were gone!_

Natsu raised one eyebrow and looked down on himself too and rolled his eyes.

His abs were visible from the worn hole formed, from his dive into the elevator.

Natsu Gray turned his head and sighed before he broke his arm around his best friend's shoulders and grinning wide while he dragged him to the nearest clothing store.

* * *

Lucy could not breathe, her trachea was almost depressed by Sting's hard hand around her neck.

Sting looked at her with those eyes which she hated and could very well.

**"I'm horny and I'm going to fuck you!" - His gaze.**

Lucy growled inside again and tried to pull away but the grip on her neck made her realize that it was useless.

She could not scream because the voice did not carry for her right now, and she could kicked, but for what point?

His legs stuck to her legs.

Lucy felt disgusted and scared and just the thought that he would take her virginity made her feel ill.

_She had promised herself to save her virginity to the man she really loved and was worth taking it from her._

Lucy's thoughts flowed directly into Natsu Dragneel at the tank and she was shocked.

_WHY AM I THINK OF HIM RIGHT NOW!_

Sting caressed her cheek and she felt more ill and wanted to just disappear from there.

**- Lucy .. Heartfilia ... you owe me 490 000 jewels! And I warned you about the consequences that would come if you did not pay me no later than 4 July!**

Lucy wanted not to listen.

_Sure, she owed him money .. but what the hell .. her car had to be repaired and it was damn well gonna NOT cheap! Plus she had to pay for his racing car and the license to drive it, even pay the damn guy who helped her to escape the cops .. god .. she had never even money left over .. certain she could race and win an entry, but it was never enough to pay off her debts._

Lucy felt his hand slipped down from her cheek and she felt a twinge of pain.

_He had slap her._

Lucy felt the pain thump as her rapid pulse, and her brain was screaming at her to run away but she could not move.

The fear and the pain caused her to freeze and stare into Sting's icy blue eyes and feel his wandering hand look into her panties.

* * *

Gray had fled from Natsu after they bought a new pair of pants to Gray, and Natsu had just smirked at him but not care so much about it.

Sure .. He could see that Gray had drawn a huge white lie to him but he had let it pass and faked that he believed him.

Gray was lighting up like a 1000-watt lamp, and hurried away.

Natsu had just rolled his eyes and continued to go the other way.

He was now standing outside a restaurant that he had learned that this was where she wanted to meet him.

He had received a call from Cana who told him the place and time, and now he was standing outside and nervous as a fourteen year old who was on his life's first date.

Natsu took a deep breath and was about to go against the big front door when he heard a cry not far away.

He froze, and heard the scream again and again.

_His instinct told him it was a woman in distress._

He responded quickly and followed the scream until he came to a dead end a few yards from the restaurant.

He listened for the slightest sound, but found nothing.

_Was it too late?_

Natsus heart pounded hard, and his adrenaline was pumping around throughout his body while he listened on.

The cry was heard again and he turned his head toward the right and kicked open the door that was there.

* * *

Lucy screamed her lungs while she felt Sting's hands caressing her hips and look into her panties.

She screamed and screamed but Sting just laughed at her.

**- No one can hear you whore! It is useless!**

Lucy felt panic rearing her and she screamed a third time and felt his crotch pressed against her womb and she was about to give up hope when a huge bang was heard and her eyes widened in pure shock.

She saw Sting stiffened and she turned his head in that direction the hit came from.

She saw a man with spiky hair and the reputation of dust around him.

She squinted to see the whole picture of him and gasped.

_It was him!_

_Natsu .._

Lucy felt her heart did a somersault for joy inside her chest and she also felt how strong and protected she was right now.

_Natsu .._

Sting staring at Natsu while he backed away from Lucy.

* * *

Natsu stepped in and his eyes fell on the woman who was pushed up against the wall.

_He saw that she wore a shade of pink short dress that really smeared around her female form and her feet wore ivory white stiletto heels. She was blonde and her hair was set up in a sassy but stylish tassel and a few small hairs had snuck out of it and hung loose and fluttering of the little wind that formed in the room._

_Her eyes were brown and hot, also had a dark shade._

He thought she looked so much like somone he had seen before, but he could not put his finger on who it was.

Her breasts were visible, and a shadow rested between her tiny gap pause between her breasts.

Natsu swallowed hard.

_Hell .. She was delicious!_

Natsu followed her from the feet upwards but stopped at her face and he felt the taste of blood in his mouth.

Her cheek was rosy and he could see the outline of a hand in it.

_Someone had hit her!_

Natsu clenched his hands into a pair of fists, and turned his eyes to the man who was not far away from her.

_He had beaten her!_

* * *

**- Who the hell are you?**

Lucy awoke from her dreamy and heard Sting's icy voice.

Natsu entered the room, and Lucy could not help but gasp.

_DAMN IT WAS HIM! THAT SEXY MAN !_

_His arms were tight and she could see a lot of sexy muscles play in them. His shirt was worn at the abdominal area and showed a lot of abs that made the mouth water for her._

_His jeans were worn in some places as: - groin, hips and thighs._

Lucy quickly turned away when she realized she was staring at Natsus wrote.

_Luckily, he had not noticed it._

Natsus gaze was at Sting and Lucy could see the anger reflected in them.

_But why was he angry?_

_Maybe he cares about me .._

Just the thought made her blush and smile.

**- Hmm .. let me say this .. **Replied Natsu and scorn grinning wide**. - You don't have to know little ant.**

Lucy shuddered at his warm voice and she felt how hot she was getting.

* * *

Sting growled and grabbed Lucy so he kept her in a stranglehold with his arm around her neck in a tight grip.

Natsu growled large and Sting mocking grinned.

**- I understand .. The Whore has attracted many men .. aaw .. I'm not even surprised ..**

Natsu growled again, and he clenched his fists as his knuckles turned white.

**- YOU DO NOT CALL HER SLUT, YOUR LOW PIG!**

Natsu saw Lucy jumped and looked at him shocked but grateful.

Sting just grinned and stroked Lucy's cheek where he had hit her.

_**- So, so .. You do not know who she is true barbie?**_

Natsu growled at his "nickname" on him and he saw that Lucy was terrified.

_**- You know .. she is not someone even can't trust .. she just want the money .. and then you are nothing in her eyes ..**_

Lucy looked down and turned it against the wall to her right.

Natsu was not thinking about it so much but instead cracked his knuckles and grinned wide.

**- Ha ha .. You can say whatever you want to little ant .. but it is you who is that person right now ..**

Lucy looked up and saw at Natsu with shocked eyes.

Natsu smiled at her before he took the plunge and kicked Sting so he lost his grip on Lucy andfell backwards.

Natsu raised Lucy as she stood behind him while he kept his eyes on Sting, who rose up from the floor.

_**- Your brat!**_Cried Sting, stroking one of his hands under his nose to wipe nosebleeds that has run out.

_**- THE WHORE AND YOU WILL PAY!**_He cried again before disappearing out the other door and left Natsu and Lucy alone.

* * *

Lucy stared after Sting and felt her heart was beating double stroke inside her chest.

_He had saved her .. !_

_Natsu .._

Lucy would like to thank him when she noticed he was gone.

She spun around and searched with her eyes but found him nowhere.

She sighed and was about to take her jacket from the back of the chair when something white caught her attention.

She walked up to it and saw that it was a card.

She lifted it up and read it.

**"Natsu Dragneel, The Hunt Road 49 B"**

Lucy felt her cheek stuck in pain but she still could not prevent her lips to burst into a broad smile.

* * *

**TBC ...**

**hehe dun dun duuun duuuun ..**

**Well what do you think?**

**I want to thank everyone for your wonderful reviews!**

**Thanks so much! You are the reason I want to redisplay every hour!**

**hehe .. hope you like this story still and Well .. I thought that this time you will have no sneek peeak ..**

**hehe for me is a bit evil today .. nah but ..**

**I thought some of you do not like when I give you Cliffhangers so ..**

**I thought that instead I wrote this chapter as an end to the event ..**

**review Review and REVIEW!**

**Uploads faster then!**

**TheFireKey.**


	5. Chapter 5 A place you can call your home

**My Secret.**

**TheFireKey.**

**No Magic in this one.**

**This story is based on our centery of year ..**

**But it's still some charaters from Fairy Tail in this one anyway.**

**So ..The Orginal Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, but this Fairy Tail story belongs only to me.**

**Summary:**

_Natsu is spending a night when he heard screeching tires and shouting voices .. Curious as always, he checks it out and that night changed Natsus life forever._

_He meets a racer chick that he can not get out of his mind even once._

_She's so mysterious and so tempting to Natsu can not stay away from her._

_But the racing bride asks him to stay away from her .._

_Natsu does not understand why and do not get it even better when one night she arrives at his apartment door and ask to get into._

_Natsu finds out that racing bride he had just taken into his home owe a guy a lot of money._

_Natsu caught up in the racer bride's move .._

_but will he ever out of it again? And who is the red-haired chick who sneaks up behind them?_

_Genre: Romance, Action, Humor and Adventure._

_Based on: Fairy Tail Chara Planters .. but our centery of year!_

_Disclaimer: I do not fkn own Fairy Tail! I currently own this story!_

* * *

**Chapter V**

Natsu sighed out on the sofa in the living room and watched television.

He could not stop the event from last night.

_Who was that woman? And why was she so like someone he had seen before?_

Natsu sighed again and rubbed his forehead to get the brain cells in there to start working.

_She was leaking like a bar of chocolate that melted at room temperature._

Natsu felt who he was getting hard at his crotch and sighed for the third time and began to slowly rub one hand against his crotch to cushion the hardness that was being formed.

He reached for the remote with his other hand and held on to XES channel.

The sound of a bunch of different women who moan filled his living room and he sighed, but pulled down his fly and pulled out his cock.

He began stroking slowly to get rid of the hardness and swelling and his eyes got stuck on a blonde woman with large breasts that were taken on a sofa, her eyes were brown.

_Natsu disguised that it was he who took the woman and he enjoyed how the swelling was getting bigger and harder._

His hand stroked up and down in rhythm that worked well for him while his eyes were glued on the blonde woman on TV.

She moaned and caressed her own chest while the man bumped into her harder each time.

She screamed with joy and groaned aloud.

_Natsu increased his shaking at her and felt how close he was to the trip._

A doorbell played until he stiffened and closed quickly by the TV

_The sound of the blonde woman's moans echoed in his head still and his hand still stroking his hard swollen cock head._

Natsu gulped and felt that he was now on the verge of getting his release when the doorbell played again.

He clenched his teeth tightly and grabbed the nearest pillow he could find and belt out his orgasm in order to subdue his screams.

Ejaculation sprayed simultaneously and ended up on the floor in front of him and he gasped and quickly pulled the zipper quickly up and rushed to his front door.

The doorbell played again but this time it was longer and it was as if the person behind the door was getting impatient to wait.

Natsu took a deep breath and opened the door.

* * *

Lucy stepped out of her black Camaro and looked around.

_So this was The Hunt Road .. _, She thought, smiling.

She locked her car and tripped along the street with her black high heels while she was reading the numbers on the mailboxes.

**- .. 30 B 34 B .. 36 B .. 40 B .. 44 B .. 46 B .. 50 B .. What the hell?**

Lucy stopped at the mailbox with the number 50 on the B and rubbed his forehead.

_Where the hell were 49 B?_

Lucy watched the street again, but she saw no mailbox number: 49.

She started to think she had been cheated when she heard something like female moaning is not far away.

Lucy followed the sound and felt the curiosity to creep into her.

She walked past a bunch of little thorn bushes and heard the groan became louder and louder.

She almost fell backwards with surprise and astonishment.

A house that looked like more than the small peasant farm cottage was not far away from her.

_It went trail that wound and was turnout has with stone slabs of white and gray (like a checkerboard) and extending to the front door of the house._

She saw that the house had at least four windows two downstairs and two upstairs, so it was probably an upper floor of the house.

Lucy smiled as she read the mailbox and found those two numbers she been looking for.

_49 B._

She rolled her eyes when she noticed that woman moans came from the house.

_Oh .. he was a porn lovers .._ Thought Lucy, giggling to herself before she took a deep breath and rang the doorbell.

The sound of the womans moams disappeared instantly and Lucy thanked the inside that he was awake and not asleep.

She heard no step which revealed that he was about to open.

Lucy sighed and pressed the doorbell again, the plingade again.

_What the hell is he doing for anything anyway?_ , Thought Lucy and pressed the door bell for the third time a little longer this time so he would believe she was getting impatient.

Lucy now heard steps approaching the front door and she relaxed and took out her warm smile and heard the door opened.

* * *

Natsu stared at the person who was outside his house and could hardly believe his eyes.

_It was Angel Heartfilia in person outside his house!_

Natsu could not talk, it was as if his tongue was stuck to the palate of him and stuck to where it with instant glue.

_How did she know where he lived?_

Natsu gazed upon Angel and saw she was wearing a thin dress that went down over her hips and stopped just above her knees.

_It was dark red in color and shape after her female forms._

_Her blond hair was let down and Natsu thought she looked prettier when it was like that way._

_Her feet wore a pair of black stiletto heels and they did not immediately look comfortable to wear out_ thought Natsu.

He backed into the room and also rose to the side to welcome her into.

But Angel just stood still and Natsu wondered why.

**- Will you not love to come in?**

Angel shook her head and bit her on her lip.

Natsu raised his eyebrow and his question echoed in his skull.

_What do you suppose to do outside my house then?_

* * *

Lucy was shocked at first by the image she saw of him, but she felt her heart skipped a beat of longing and lust even joy.

She stopped smiling, but instead looked down at the ground in front of her.

She felt his eyes were on her, but she did not want to face them.

**- Hi .. I need a place to live ..**

Lucy bit her lip and he heard the drag slowly for breath.

Lucy continued.

**- I have it a little tough in my life now and I need a set to hide on ..**

**- Silence -**

Lucy sighed inwardly and began to turn her back against Natsu instead.

**- Never mind the same .. I can stay in my .. -,** Lucy began, but stopped when she felt a hand grab her arm and she twirled and pounded into something hard and steadily.

Lucy stared at the cloth in front of him and realized that she had been the coiled against his chest!

Lucy felt her cheeks began to heat, and she mumbled against his chest.

**- ... car.**

She felt a pair of arms around her and she shuddered with pleasure.

Lucy threw her arms around his waist at the same moment and burrowed her face into his chest.

**- Angel .. Of course you can stay here ..**

Lucy froze and looked up and met his black onyx eyes and see his warm smile that made it tingle in her stomach.

Lucy could not help but smile she did and she felt that for the first time .. _she was finally home._

* * *

Natsu smiled at Angel and let her go into his house while he closed the door behind her and followed slowly behind.

He watched as she explored his home in every detail and knew how hard his heart was pounding inside his chest.

_She would live with him! Under the same roof .. In the same bed .. WHOA WHOA! DO NOT THINK THERE Natsu! GOD I'M A SICK PERVERT! _ Thought Natsu and sighed.

Angel seemed to hear his sigh tion for she turned round with a perfect eyebrow up.

**- What?**

Natsu shook his head and smiled at her before he pushed her forward so she could start walking again.

Angel just smiled back and let him push her.

They came into the living room and Natsu dived to the floor with a pillow in one hand to cover his _"accident"_ from before.

Angel raised one eyebrow but said nothing, but instead turned her head to his large LCD TV who was hanging on the wall.

Natsu rose quickly up and saw that Angel checked out something.

**- What is so interesting? **Asked Natsu and saw Angel jumped.

Lucy checked out Natsus LCD TV that was on the long living room wall and became fascinated by the glory it had.

She did not notice that Natsu had stood up and walked toward her.

**- What is so interesting?**

Lucy jumped and turned around with wide eyes and felt her heart beat him twice.

**- God, how you frightened me!** Exclaimed Lucy and saw Natsu grinned but controlled himself.

**- Just your tv, **replied Lucy casually and walked past him to check on other things.

Natsu rolled his eyes behind her and followed her.

Lucy smiled to herself without Natsu saw it.

**This will be interesting ..** , Thought Lucy to herself and touched a statue that looked like a dragon.

* * *

**TBC ...**

**DUUN DUUN DUUUUN ...**

**Hehehe what do you think guys?**

**ooh.. now it will be juicy juicy don't you agreed?**

**Hehe.. Lucy will live with Natsu now in his house .. oooh oooh .. I smell some " Sexy time " here ..**

**THANK YOU SO FREAKING MUTCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS GUYS! :D**

**review Review And REVIEW!**

**Faster uploads then!**

**TheFireKey.**


	6. Chapter 6 Feelings and Horniness

**My Secret**

**TheFireKey.**

**No Magic in this one.**

**This story is based on our centery of year ..**

**But it's still some charaters from Fairy Tail in this one anyway.**

**So ..The Orginal Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, but this Fairy Tail story belongs only to me.**

**Summary:**

_Natsu is spending a night when he heard screeching tires and shouting voices .. Curious as always, he checks it out and that night changed Natsus life forever._

_He meets a racer chick that he can not get out of his mind even once._

_She's so mysterious and so tempting to Natsu can not stay away from her._

_But the racing bride asks him to stay away from her .._

_Natsu does not understand why and do not get it even better when one night she arrives at his apartment door and ask to get into._

_Natsu finds out that racing bride he had just taken into his home owe a guy a lot of money._

_Natsu caught up in the racer bride's move .._

_but will he ever out of it again? And who is the red-haired chick who sneaks up behind them?_

**Genre:**_ Romance, Action, Humor and Adventure._

**Based on: **_Fairy Tail Chara Planters .. but our centery of year!_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not fkn own Fairy Tail! I currently own this story!_

* * *

**Chapter VI**

Lucy woked up and stretched, but froze when she felt something hard to touch her fingers.

She turned her head like a robot and stared at the person next to her.

_WHAT THE!_

Lucy stared at the man beside her and screamed out loud when she saw that his arm was above her waist as if he held her down.

The man fell out of bed and hit the floor with a huge thud.

_**- What the?**_ Muttered the man and Lucy's heart was beating fast with surprise and confusion.

_That's when it fell like a thunderbolt from a clear sky._

_It was Natsu! She lived with him right now! How could she be so stupid!_

Lucy struck her forehead with one hand in the same second, but was halted when a new thought struck her.

_Although I live with him .. so are we shared one bed together? When he has a large sofa?_

Lucy sighed and watched Natsus one hand found its way up the mattress and then came the rest of his body.

**- What the hell did you do that for, Angel?** Muttered Natsu and rubbed his head where he had hit the floor.

Lucy could not help but giggle at his weird and my astonished eyes that looked at her.

**- What's so funny?** Wondered Natsu and rubbed his head again with grimace expression variety.

Lucy began to giggle even more and Natsu looked at her and did not realize what has gotten into her.

**- But what's it who is so damn funny?** Asked Natsu again, and raised one eyebrow while the pain in the back of his head pulsed , he was grimacing again.

Lucy exploded with laughter, and fell back against the pillows while she held his stomach to not pee on themselves with laughter.

Natsu raised his eyebrow again and rolled his eyes at her before he got up and left the room to make some breakfast for them both.

* * *

_It had happened once a week since Lucy had moved in with Natsu, and she had not even got used than when he was in her presence all the time._

Lucy yawned and went Natsu with her eyes before she stopped laughing and wiped away the tears formed in her eyes of all laughing.

Natsu went into the kitchen and started preparing coffee machine with three cups of coffee.

He took careful measure of ground coffee which he poured into the white coffee filter, which was stuck into the coffee maker funnel.

When he poured out at least 4 cups of coffee in the carefully ironed dimensions, swept him out of the coffee jug and filled it with water to sixth migration and poured it down into the coffee maker water bath, before he slammed the lid on the coffee maker and set the coffee pot in the machine and hit the red button.

The coffee maker started chugging ahead and Natsu turned his back on it and began to pick up bread, butter and cheese from her fridge.

_He did not know Angel was drinking coffee .. but he took a chance anyway and put the kettle on if she drank tea instead._

He set up two cups on the table and even the milk carton that was green.

Natsu looked if he had picked up everything he could and nodded to the view of the kitchen table.

He pulled out a drawer at the sink and grabbed a butter knife, two long tea spoons and a cheese slicer, before he slammed the drawer with one hip and walked to the kitchen table to table them.

The coffee machine chugged clear and he turned around and shut down the red button and poured a little in one of the cups and did not notice that Angel was at the doorway and watched him.

Natsu stood with his back to her and walked towards the kitchen table without knowing that she was right behind him.

* * *

Lucy stifled a yawn and saw Natsu poured coffee for himself and her stomach started small purring about the smell of fresh bread and coffee began to spread in the kitchen.

Lucy followed Natsu with her eyes and saw that he sat down at the kitchen table with a chair facing the other hand, he did not see her.

Lucy rolled her eyes and poured some hot water from the kettle into the cup that stood there and opened the cupboard over it to look for a bag.

Natsu seemed to hear her, for he turned around with one eyebrow up.

_**- What are you looking for?**_

Lucy started and still had his back to him while she searched in the cabinet with one hand.

**- A bag with a little powder in ..** , Said Lucy calmly, trying to quell her heart that beat inside of her twice.

Lucy heard the chair drawn back toward the kitchen floor and she swallowed hard and felt how hot it was on her back.

Natsus one arm extended past her and she stifled a shudder when her gaze pinned stuck at one of the sause bags.

Her cheeks heated up tremendously and her heart rate increased twice as much and she prayed to God that he could not hear it.

Natsus one hand brushed past her bare arm and grabbed one of those white bags that were there on the second shelf.

Lucy choked even a shiver, and tried to breathe normally with the thought that her heart was beating uncontrollably and very fast.

**- Is this what you are looking for?** Murmured Natsu and Lucy felt that her throat was dry as the Sahara desert.

She cleared her throat to get a little liquid to wet his dry throat and croaked out: **- Y - yes.**

Natsu said nothing but gave her the bag.

Lucy was about to sign of relife when she saw that he stood behind her, close and warm so that her knees were like jelly.

Her bosom drew together in the enjoyment and she swallowed hard.

_If he does not move soon .. I will moan ..,_ thought Lucy and tried to calm her rapid uncontrolled heartbeats.

* * *

Natsu gave Angel bag but said nothing, just stood still while he could smell her shampoo lame beating his senses.

_It was the smell of strawberry._

_Tangy sweet strawberry scent that tickled all his senses and made them paralyzed._

Her skin drew him to want to taste her, but he tried to behave him, so he not lots to take her here and now on the kitchen floor.

Natsu wanted to loud a groan of irritation but instead swallowed his roar to the moaning within him and checked with all the forces he could.

_She lured him .. She was not even horny?_

_Or did she know it .. but teasing on purpose?_

Natsu shook his head and tried to force his body to move from there but it was as if the head connecting to your body did not go back and he stood with his eyes fixed on her naked tanned neck.

His hand lifted from his one side and moved toward her neck.

He saw how his fingers were close to her neck now, and the curiosity and desire scratched at his fingertips.

His fingers touched her skin and he could swear she shuddered at his touch.

_If she was as aware of it?_

Natsu already knew the answer.

_She was as much caught up in lust as he was._

Natsus fingers caressed its way down to her neck and he heard her sigh with satisfaction when her head fell to one side and exposed her sunburned skin on the neck.

* * *

Lucy shuddered with the way his fingers stroked like a cat over her skin and left licking fires behind.

_She felt she was burning with every movement and tutching he did on her skin._

_Is this desire she never felt before with no more desire to feel a man's body against hers in a mating dance to love?_

Lucy had no answer to her internal issue but sighed out of pleasure as his fingers stroked past her ear and stroked her all the way down to my throat.

Lucy could hear Natsus breathing became heavier and went out of tune as her.

_He was due .. the desire is tugging at him like wolves tearing at a piece of meat._

_Although she felt the desire to tear into her and she stifled a groan that was about to escape from her lips._

Natsus second hand caressed her waist and drew her to his chest and body.

Lucy leaned her head back against his solid chest and sighed out when her eyes fell to the enjoyment.

_This was the desire of sex .. a desire she never had experienced before.  
_

Natsus fingers stroked her neck past the hole and went down to her baring edged breasts were a little bit hidden by her white nightgown negilé.

His lips rubbed against her neck and she shivered with pleasure as his tongue drew a wet line down from her neck to her ear.

_Lucy felt her burning in his arms and she just wanted more. Even more._

* * *

Natsu heard her sigh with pleasure and a smile spread on his lips.

He felt he slowly began to get hard and his lips found her neck, and he became dizzy with desire that tore at him.

The taste of her skin and the scent of her shampoo tickled his senses and made her wild with thirst.

_He wanted more. Even more, and it would get._

Natsus hand caressed her nipples outside her white nightgown negilé and heard the Angel gasped.

Natsu could not help but smile back while he let his hand caress her nipples again while his tongue wriggled excitedly in her neck in the thirst for more.

Natsu felt the harder he was and he spun her around and lifted her up against the kitchen counter behind him and kissed her neck while he let his tongue wander down to her breasts and slid into the gap between her breasts.

Angel grabbed hold of his hair and ran her fingers in it and sighed contentedly.

_Natsu pulled up a smile and ripped off her white nightgown Negilé and fondled her breasts with both his hands._

_Angel gasped and grip on his hair became steadier and deeper._

Natsu shuddered the way her fingers massaging his scalp and his writing began to throb.

He released one of her breasts with his hand and took it instead in his mouth while his free hand found its way down her stomach and down to her waist.

Natsu heard her gasping for breath and Natsu began sucking greedily on her nipple while he stroked and teased the other with one hand.

His other hand slipped into her black thong and he held up a smile when he felt who wet she was.

_She was really ready .. and crazy for comfort and the desire to feel him inside._

Natsu caressing her clit and heard her draw a breath before a shaking moan escape her lips slack.

Natsu smiled a smile and stroked her clit a little faster while his eyes were on her face.

_Angel's face was flattened and now and then came a gathering or a twitch of her body when he touched a sensitive point._

Natsu released her nipple he had in his mouth and grabbed the other breast while he let his other hand to help stroking her wet attractive bosom.

Lucy felt her body screamed for joy and she could not even control it anymore.

* * *

_It was too beautiful, too wonderful to stop._

_Natsus fingers were like gold worth .. it was as if he knew exactly what she liked and went crazy on .. also the place where her fragiled part was , even though she does not even said anything._

Lucy looked in the corner of her half-closed eyes that he had a bump that looked up from his black sweat pants.

Lucy hold in a smile, knowing full well what it meant.

_Natsu was hard .. crazy .. horny .. thirsty and quite close to him and wild Due to the nature of because of her._

Lucy sighed with satisfaction as she felt Natsus second hand one finger slipped into her pussy.

Lucy gasped and groaned while her hips began to move without her even noticing.

_Her cum and the walls closed in around his finger and tried to keep it there._

Lucy tossed his head back and another moan escape her lips slack.

**- So nice ..** She whispered and closed her eyes.

_Natsu looked at her, she could feel._

_His eyes were on her and she screamed when two new fingers slid in and fingered her._

Lucy's hips moved in time with his fingers and she began to feel dizzy with delight and happiness.

_Who would have thought that Natsu was a wonderful caring lover?_

Lucy swallowed and moaned again.

_Natsu pulled her faster and Lucy felt she was on the verge of coming._

She clenched her pussy walls and muscles and screamed out her orgasm while she felt a huge wet river flowed out of her down on his two hands.

Lucy gasped when her face was high red and her lips parted and swollen.

**- Oh god ..** Whispered Lucy, and breathed quickly out of step.

Natsus fingers slid out of her before he pulled down his sweat pants and underpants.

_Lucy met his eyes and screamed with joy when he forced his way into her._

Lucy felt he was moving inside her and she enjoyed every in pumping and pumping out he did.

_Lucy closed her eyes and moaned when Natsu bumped into her, a little harder this time._

* * *

Natsu growled when he felt his cock slid into her wet pussy and how it is fondled by her pussy juices.

_Her pussy muscles squeezing around his cock and he swallowed his roar that threatened to get out._

Natsu moved slowly at first but felt his body began to move faster.

He heard the Angel sighed and groaned while he fucked her faster and faster.

Angel hit her legs and his waist and he lifted her down from the counter and pushed her against the kitchen table.

Angel fell back against the kitchen table and Natsu plunged harder at her while she screamed with joy.

_Hell .. I should be careful with her .. but I can not control myself .. it is as if something in me wants out or tear it apart myself!_

Natsu gasped loudly and grabbed Angel's hips to get more power to prop into her.

_**- Tighter N-Natsu!**_

Natsu shuddered with pleasure as she pronounced his name and he bumped into her even harder.

_The kitchen table creaked in protest, but he did not care._

Angel's legs were around his waist and still she grabbed the table to continue.

_**- A-ah aa-aah, More, God N-Natsu more!**_

Natsu fucked her even faster while Angels breasts bobbing up and down at the same rate.

His one hand pullade her clitoris to increase her pleasure.

Angel moaned louder and its grip on the kitchen table became harder.

_**- Ah, a-ah God! Fuck me harder Natsu! HARDER!**_

Natsu felt his muscles worked his way to give her everything he could, and he felt he was close to orgasm.

_Angel moaned quickly and threw her head side to side while she asked for more._

Natsu fucked her as fast as he could and felt the muscles in his arms and body screamed in pain.

Natsu clenched his teeth tightly as he could and felt the sweat running down his forehead.

_Damn it! He was close!_

_Angel curled her back and he had no time to react before he heard her scream out loud with joy._

_**- Ah - aa-aah N-Natsu! I-I will C-came !**_

Natsu felt her pussy walls hugged his cock and he knew she was about to get an orgasm.

Natsu released his posture and belt out her name before he fell down on her stomach and breathing irregularly.

_Angel screamed even out his name after that and fell back against the kitchen table with his heart pounding and o even breathing._

* * *

Lucy gasped loudly and irregularly while her heart was pounding hard and fast in her chest.

_Damn .. that was wonderful .. ,_ Thought Lucy and could not help but smile.

She felt Natsu slipped out of her and lifted her from the kitchen table.

_Lucy met his eyes and saw a lot of sweat glistened on his sunburned forehead._

She was just about to smiling at him when she felt something warm on her lips and her eyes widened in pure shock and surprise.

_Natsu Kiss Me!_

* * *

**Duuun Duuun Duuun ...**

**ooohlaaala ! Here what is some hoot hoot right? ;) hehe ..**

**Well .. what do you think guys?**

**hehehehe ...**

**This will be intresting .. I guess live with a sexy hot guy .. can't be a smart idéa ? ^^,**

**Anyway..**

reivew Review and REVIEW !

**Faster uploads then!**

**TheFireKey.**


	7. Chapter 7 Good bye will never work

**My Secret.**

**TheFireKey.**

**No Magic in this one.**

**This story is based on our centery of year ..**

**But it's still some charaters from Fairy Tail in this one anyway.**

**So ..The Orginal Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, but this Fairy Tail story belongs only to me.**

**Summary:**

_Natsu is spending a night when he heard screeching tires and shouting voices .. Curious as always, he checks it out and that night changed Natsus life forever._

_He meets a racer chick that he can not get out of his mind even once._

_She's so mysterious and so tempting to Natsu can not stay away from her._

_But the racing bride asks him to stay away from her .._

_Natsu does not understand why and do not get it even better when one night she arrives at his apartment door and ask to get into._

_Natsu finds out that racing bride he had just taken into his home owe a guy a lot of money._

_Natsu caught up in the racer bride's move .._

_but will he ever out of it again? And who is the red-haired chick who sneaks up behind them?_

**Genre: **_Romance, Action, Humor and Adventure._

**Based on: **_Fairy Tail Chara Planters .. but our centery of year!_

**Disclaimer:**_I do not fkn own Fairy Tail! I currently own this story!_

* * *

**Chapter VII.**

Lucy stared at Natsu and could hardly believe it was true!

_He kissed her!_

Lucy felt a shock inside that made her want to taste more of his lips, so she sighed and put his arms around his neck.

_Lucy felt drunk and high, but she had only one thing in mind right now and it was - Natsu Dragneel._

She felt a pair of strong arms reassuring lay around her waist and held her firmly and gently.

Lucy smiled at Natsus lips and spread her lips to give him access to enter and explore her mouth.

Lucy felt another shock for egenom her and remained in her stomach, when their tongues tangled.

Natsus tongue tried to dominate her, but Lucy did not give up without their dominance mating dance continued.

_Saliva flowed from their mouths and slid past their mouths._

Lucy closed her eyes and squeezed out more about Natsus body of longing and craving for more.

_But Lucy felt a pair of hands on both her shoulders pushed her away from his warm body._

Lucy felt how cold she was getting, but opened her eyes and looked into Natsus black onyx eyes.

**- T-that w-will be ..** Said Natsu and sighed before he putted Lucy a bit more away from him.

* * *

Natsu screaming inside when he forced all his muscles and concentrations to push it away Angels smooth tempting body as he was safely in his arms.

_It was not right .. he had already made love to her yet again .. (If one could call it love) .. and it was best not to confuse her, either._

Natsu beating one of his clenched fist in the bathroom wall before he went inside to shower.

_Why .. Why .._ Murmured Natsu for himself and struck his fist in the shower wall instead while the water ran down his head and down over his shoulders.

_She had come here in search of security .. and what had he done it he could even come up after a week! _Natsu growled and struck his fist hard in the shower wall.

**- If you are going to smash the shower wall .. I can get a boxing bag and boxing gloves if you are so happy like that does battle .. , **A voice said, and Natsu froze and looked aside.

There she stood in his own right, only in one of his gowns (blue actually suited her ..) and looked at him with concern in her eyes but surprised expression on her face.

_Natsu did not think that she saw his naked body or his erect cock that stood up to his abs._

**- Angel .. , **Natsu said, watching Angel shook her head and looked away.

_Natsu felt a twinge of pain in his body but clenched and forced a smile._

_She regretted particular .. I'm sure she can not stand to even look into my eyes again .. _Thought Natsu and sighed inwardly.

Natsu grabbed his shower sponge and shower gel and started to pour a little on the sponge and lather into his body.

Natsu did not release the Angel with his eyes and she looked not up, but remained in the same place with his eyes and head down towards the floor.

Natsu lathered his body until no skin could could be seen , before he stood under the shower nozzle and let the water drain away any lather.

When he was finished he grabbed the shampoo bottle and began to shampoo his hair, his eyes was still on Angel.

_Did she want to take a shower together?_

Natsu shook his head while he shampooed his pink wet hair so it was white with foam.

_When he was done, he felt a cold gust of wind, and shivered._

The door to the shower room was now closed and Natsu felt a pang in his heart.

_She was regretting indeed everything .._

* * *

Lucy stood on Natsus porch ,he had on the back of the house and sighed.

_Why could not she be normal, like any other women?_

_Why was precisely she who got stuck in all networks and all debts?_

Lucy sighed and fingered the cigarette pack that was in her jacket pocket.

_Would she smoke or not?_

_It didn't really matter anymore what she did .. everything was just wrong anyway .._

Lucy sighed and fingered the lighter which was next to the cigarette package.

_She had also slept with Natsu .. A man she barely even known for a week and he already had taken her virginity._

Lucy sighed and struck her forehead.

_Why was life so very unfair? Why was life so very complicated!_

Lucy sighed again and grabbed the cigarette package.

It did not matter whether she smoked or not .. she might as well die of cancer and be free from all hell she was in the trunk of his life.

_Lucy lit a cigarette and took it to her lips._

_She took a puff and smoke trickled out between the teeth._

_She had been smoke free for almost two years .. but sometimes the craving came back and there was always a package in the vicinity that could stop it._

Lucy took another puff and looked over the balcony that stretched well before a white rotten fence stopped and showed where the border was.

_Lucy envisioned how she stood on the balcony with a daughter in her arms and Natsu and their son who was running across the lawn with a wide smile._

Lucy stiffened and almost lost the cigarette between her fingers.

_She really needed to go away from here!_

Lucy stubbed out the cigarette that was left and put it in the package again.

_She listened to the sounds of The shower splashing water and sighed out of relief when she still heard it._

Lucy packed up everything she owned and where necessary in the bottom of her suitcase.

_When she finished, she wrote a note that she put on his big bed and disappeared out of the house and from his life._

Lucy jumped into her black Camaro and started it while she threw the suitcase on the passenger seat and drove away.

* * *

Natsu got out the shower and wrapped his wet body in a white towel and wiped his wet pink hair with another towel.

He stepped out of the shower room and went to his bedroom to change clothes.

A scent he had never felt before struck him and he blinked his eyes and grimaced.

_It did not smell good._

Natsu shook off the scent and started to change.

When he finished, he opened the window to air out the smell / stench.

Natsu sighed and threw himself on the bed.

He felt something rustling beneath him as he stood up and found a white patch folded once on his bedcovers.

Natsu unfolded up the note and began to read.

* * *

_Hey Natsu .._

_I do not even know why I'm writing this to you .. because we have not known each other for so long .. (Was it a week? Not sure ..)_

_I think you noticed that I'm not at home right now .. and you probably think I'm out shopping or so .. but ..._

_I'm not going back .. I can not do this anymore .._

_I must live my life and you are not in the picture that I have in my head right now .._

_The sex was good, but I do not want more .._

_I have left everything that I borrowed from you, and my stuff is gone, so you will not even remember that I was there .._

_I do not even know why I even write this .. for we are not even together .. even dating .. still it feels as if I let you down .. (Why?)_

_But go ahead and .. cha .. live your life the way it was before I got into it .._

_We heard no more .. And right don't.. search up me. . because I don't want to be found._

_Lucy._

* * *

Natsu stared at the paper and opened her eyes in pure shock when he read those last words.

_Lucy ..?_

Natsus eyes widened.

_**"You never called Angel .. your name was Lucy .." **_whispered Natsu and tears fell from his cheeks and landed on the white piece of paper in his hand.

* * *

**So sorry guys ! I did this today and updated today because I forgot to update yesterday..**

**aaw .. Lucy is leaving him :( **

**So sad ..**

**I am crying now.. *Sob* **

**Review and *Sob* Review ..**

**TheFireKey.**


	8. Chapter 8 Scar and Wounds

**My Secret.**

**TheFireKey.**

**No Magic in this one.**

**This story is based on our centery of year ..**

**But it's still some charaters from Fairy Tail in this one anyway.**

**So ..The Orginal Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, but this Fairy Tail story belongs only to me.**

**Summary:**

_Natsu is spending a night when he heard screeching tires and shouting voices .. Curious as always, he checks it out and that night changed Natsus life forever._

_He meets a racer chick that he can not get out of his mind even once._

_She's so mysterious and so tempting to Natsu can not stay away from her._

_But the racing bride asks him to stay away from her .._

_Natsu does not understand why and do not get it even better when one night she arrives at his apartment door and ask to get into._

_Natsu finds out that racing bride he had just taken into his home owe a guy a lot of money._

_Natsu caught up in the racer bride's move .._

_but will he ever out of it again? And who is the red-haired chick who sneaks up behind them?_

**Genre: **_Romance, Action, Humor and Adventure._

**Based on: **_Fairy Tail Chara Planters .. but our centery of year!_

**Disclaimer:**_I do not fkn own Fairy Tail! I currently own this story!_

* * *

**Chapter VIII**

_**- Fifteen minutes to go, Angel!**_** , Shouted a male voice.**

Lucy sighed but nodded and stepped into her new race car she won in the last race.

_The yellow lamboghinin as her best friend's boyfriend had managed to get up to her._

Lucy sighed again and put her hand on the wheel, while her one foot resting on the accelerator and the other on the brake.

_This was her life._

_Racing chick from birth. _

_Her father had gone mad when he found out that she did not want to run a lot of races._

_Her mother had understood her but was too afraid of her father to support her choice._

Lucy sighed for the third time and heard a sound of a car engine run up a bit from her.

She turned her eyes toward the car, which was pitch black like the night and had tinted windows.

_Damn._

_She could not even see her opponent .. but her opponent could see her._

_Hell._

Lucy quickly turned her gaze forward and looked out through her car window to see the start painting that still showed red light.

_Lucy relaxed her muscles, arms and legs before her lips gave birth to a smile._

_She would win that car, it was delicious and made her want to have it forever._

Lucy watched as one tinted box went down on the black car and she was greeted by a man as black helmet that had tinted eye protection.

_Shit._

Lucy felt her stomach began to flutter and how her bosom drew it self together.

_The man looked at her, she knew and felt it._

And it was as if his eyes slid over her and left the spreading fires of her skin.

_Bloody hell._

_Lucy tried to breathe calmly but her horny equality and desires to have this man in the bed, tugging at her._

_What the hell what's wrong with me?_

Lucy tried to think clearly, but she began to feel dizzy and almost fell forward against the horn on her steering wheel, when the tinted car window was hoisted up again, and the mysterious man disappeared.

Lucy swallowed hard and felt she was shaking inside.

_Damn it!_

Lucy relaxed and heard the man's voice again.

_**- Angel, Night Rider, 10 seconds!**_

Lucy shuddered.

_He was called the night rider._

_Interesting .. and he has a jet black Trans Am .. I just need to win that car .._

* * *

Natsu dried his tears on his cheeks and sighed.

_Why .. why had she left him?_

Natsu sighed again and went out of his bedroom and down the long staircase that went down to his little hall.

_I do not care if she does not want me to find her, I will find her!_

Natsu ruled the ladder to the garage next to his house and stepped in with a broad smile on his lips as their white teeth appeared.

_If I can not catch her as myself .. then maybe I can catch her as "he" .._

Natsu walked up to the big green curtain that covered slightly below it.

He tore away the green curtain, and his eyes sparkled while a sexy smile spread on his lips.

_We Meet Again Angel ..._

* * *

Lucy stared at start painting and let her hand rest on the gear lever.

_Now we had._

The man's voice that the judge was heard through the speakers who sat at every corner of the spectators' seats.

_**- Angel, are you ready?**_

**- Hell, yeah!**

_**- Night Rider?**_

**- Yeah!**

_Lucy shuddered at the dark sensual voice, her opponent had and felt her heart beat double stroke inside her chest._

_**- 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... GO!**_

Lucy stepped on the gas and let the bromine so the tires howled along the pavement and she flew like a springade panther, while she saw something black whizzed past her and she swore inside.

_Knight Rider had come before her in the beginning._

_**- And the race had just begun !**_

* * *

Natsu grinned and jumped into the pitch-black car he had and pulled on the black helmet who was in the passenger seat.

He backed out and got out of his car to lock the garage, before he returned to his car and jumped in and drove off.

_The car purring engine sounded like a wildcat all the way._

Natsu stopped in front of a billboard and a broad smile appeared on the poster on it.

_There she was._

_**Lucy Heartfilia - Angel Heartfilia, with her new car, a yellow lamboghini.**_

Natsu he felt heart did a somersault of joy and his lips turned into a sly smile when he read the text below.

_**Compete against the world's best racer chick .. winner gets a kiss from the winner and wins the car!**_

Natsu grinned wide and placed in 3 - gear and swung into the next line.

_He was going to do everything to win her .. She was after all only his .._

* * *

Lucy growled and put in 5 gear and heard her car's tires howl of protest when she released the clutch too fast.

_Bloody pig .. ! He did everything he could to push her down!_

Lucy growled again and step on the gas even more, feeling the rush of wind made her stomach to tickle to.

She flew past the black Trans Am car, and she stuck out her tongue at the driver behind those tinted windows and went even further forward.

She lay down in the middle so he could not overtake her or deal with her.

_Lucy grinned and heard the sound of an angry hooting._

**- Serves you right for you thought you were really though .. **Muttered Lucy and pressed on the gas even more.

She ran now for at least 170 km / h but she had a damn good car mind so she could handle all the turns without ever losing control of the car even once.

* * *

Natsu snarled behind the wheel and honked angrily.

_Hell .. she played with him .._

Natsu pressed on the brakes so the tires howled along the pavement in pure protest.

He saw the yellow Lamboghinin roared ahead and a sly smile on his lips was born on.

**- I will win you and your kiss .. Also your car .. **Murmured Natsu and stood on the tarmac.

_He laid on the slope and made a sharp U-turn before he stepped on the gas and put into the reverse._

Natsu grinned at all the spectators who stared at him with gaping mouths and wide eyes.

_He drived backwards in the race!_

Natsu saw in the side mirror that he was near the yellow Lamboghinin now.

_Hehe .. My little kitten .. you picked the wrong person to play with .._

* * *

Lucy grinned big when she heard a couple of tires howled in protest, and she looked up toward the rear view mirror.

_Her opponents had stopped in the middle of the track!_

Lucy laughed and did a victory dance in her head while she took the turn with a nice slipping on the side, and heard all the spectators gasp in admiration.

Lucy grinned again, but she was now staring with wide eyes in the rearview mirror and could hardly believe her eyes**.**

_Her opponent went backwards!_

Lucy stared blindly at the black Trans Am car that approached her yellow Lamboghini and she felt her legs pulled up when the driver's box was hoisted down, and she saw the driver in it, look at her before he did a backflip and landed face-up again and sped away from her.

_Lucy stared after him with gaped mouth open eyes and did not notice the turn who came, but just felt the car started to wobble and she lost her control of it and drove straight into the concrete wall._

* * *

Natsu grinned and saw the finish line and ran into it while he pressed on the brakes and adjusted the tires so they went at the sides and stopped in front of his new fans.

He stepped out of the car and was greeted by cameras and flashes, which blinded him, even though he had tinted goggles on his black helmet.

He grinned wide and looked around after Lucy.

_She should come in after him now._

_Natsu felt how happy he was at the thought of seeing her sparkling eyes and the rose red cheeks that still born out of her sweet cheeks as he looked at her._

Natsu began to walk past all the news reporters and waved his hand against them.

**- Sorry I do not answer questions, take it to my lawyer.**

_A huge howl was heard which was followed by a huge bang and Natsu looked shocked up._

_His eyes got big and he felt my heart was stuck in his throat._

_No. .. god please no .._

It was the yellow Lamboghinin who with such small turn and with such a high speed , have crashed straight into the concrete wall.

Natsu tore his way through the huge crowd formed and he felt tears burning behind his eyelids.

**- LUUUUUUUCY!**

_No. .. oh god no!_

He pushed away everyone who was in his way and he saw the rescue team from the company that owned the race track standing away from.

_His heart hurt and he started to get a dry throat._

_No. .. it can't be..._

**- LUUUUCY!**

Natsu felt his legs began to give way and he threw off his black helmet and ran as fast as he could against the yellow colliding Lamboghinin.

_He saw the blood and broken glass when he arrived._

Police had cordoned off and even the guards, but Natsu did not give up.

**- LUUUUCY!**

_He must see her, see her smile, see her cute face .. see her beautiful brown eyes that would look at him with such tenderness._

_He took out at least three guards and ran up to the collision, fibrillose yellow Lamboghinin and tore up the shattered door and felt how he froze._

_Lucy was lying with her head lying against her chest and eyes closed._

_Her legs were bloody and had pieces of glass in them._

_Her hair was bloody and he could see a gash in her head._

Natsu felt sick of the smell of blood, but kicked a guard who tried to get him away.

_Natsu lifted her into his arms and the tears fell down both his cheeks._

**- LUUUUCY! **He cried, holding her bloody body against his chest.

* * *

**Duuun duuun duuun ...**

**ooh Shiites!**

**That was sad .. do not you agree? : (**

**nnaw ... a moment of NaLu there ..**

_**ooh! Natsu is a racing driver!**_

**shiiet .. yeah .. how did he got it ? **

**well you'll know in the next chapter ..**

**when there will be some flashbacks from Lucy's old life and Natsus.**

**Review and REVIEW!**

**Faster uploads then!**

**TheFireKey.**


	9. Chapter 9 Two injured souls met

**My Secret.**

**TheFireKey.**

**No Magic in this one.**

**This story is based on our centery of year ..**

**But it's still some charaters from Fairy Tail in this one anyway.**

**So ..The Orginal Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, but this Fairy Tail story belongs only to me.**

**Summary:**

_Natsu is spending a night when he heard screeching tires and shouting voices .. Curious as always, he checks it out and that night changed Natsus life forever._

_He meets a racer chick that he can not get out of his mind even once._

_She's so mysterious and so tempting to Natsu can not stay away from her._

_But the racing bride asks him to stay away from her .._

_Natsu does not understand why and do not get it even better when one night she arrives at his apartment door and ask to get into._

_Natsu finds out that racing bride he had just taken into his home owe a guy a lot of money._

_Natsu caught up in the racer bride's move .._

_but will he ever out of it again? And who is the red-haired chick who sneaks up behind them?_

**Genre: **_Romance, Action, Humor and Adventure._

**Based on: **_Fairy Tail Chara Planters .. but our centery of year!_

**Disclaimer:**_I do not fkn own Fairy Tail! I currently own this story!_

* * *

**Chapter IX **

_**- Daddy! Look! I can cycle on my bike now!**_

_**- I do not care Lucy! I want you to be like me, a racing ledgend! Not a damn bike cyclegirl!**_

_**- B-but dad ..**_

_**- SHUT UP! I'M NOT YOUR DADDY ANYLONGER , UNTIL YOU START TO COMPETE AGAINST A LOT OF CARS!**_

_The blond little girl who was at least 10 years nodded before she ran away, and tears ran down her cheeks._

_Her mother came out on the terrace and looked at his 10-year-old weeping daughter who ran in her direction and past her and up the stairs to her room._

_The door to Lucy's room slammed and her mother shuddered._

_Lucy was crying on the bed while her body shook with anger and sadness._

_**- I DO NOT WANT TO RACE CARS! I WANT TO BE SOMETHING ELSE! **__Cried Lucy loudly and cried on._

_**- STUPID DADDY! STUPID MOTHER! I HATE YOU! ,**__ Shouted Lucy and wiped the tears from her cheeks._

_She sniffed and an idea struck the back of her head._

_If she was not accepted to choose their own future, so she was not a part of this family anymore._

_Lucy nodded at her thoughts idea and began packing her suitcase, bought them when she turned 8 years old, to celebrate her birthday in Japan._

_Tears ran down both of Lucy's cheeks while she packed her suitcase full of a lot of clothes._

_Even though she was quite small, she was unusually strong for their age, so the bag was no problem to carry._

_When she finished, she turned to her open bedroom window to wet the back of the house._

_A large apple tree that had branches growing towards her window, stretched out their arms against the fence and gave her the freedom to escape._

_Lucy swallowed hard and locked her bedroom door, in case any of them would come to check on her (not that they even did it even at some point, but she wanted to make sure endå), and swallowed hard before she grabbed the nearest branch on the apple tree and swung up in it._

_She grabbed the suitcase at the same time and pulled it over the thick tree branch and listened for the slightest sound or movement._

_No one there._

_Lucy gasped out inside and continued pulling the suitcase over the thick tree branch._

_When she arrived at the tribe, she sighed out inside and looked around._

_No guard, no snitches. No mother, no father. Perfect._

_Lucy threw the suitcase on the huge bush on the other side._

_It landed silently in the sand and hidden by a lot of green leaves from the bush so no one could see it._

_Lucy smiled and listened for a second time for the slightest sound or movement, but found nothing and grabbed the long thick branch which ran to freedom._

_Lucy swung like a monkey and tried to take off so she could fly and land in the bush herself._

_Lucy swung back and forth to gain speed._

_**- STOP HER!**_

_Lucy froze._

_Hell._

_It was her maid who screamed in a high tone and pointed up at the apple tree._

_Lucy rushed to soar again, and she flew over the fence and landed in the huge bush._

_She grabbed her suitcase and pulled at it as hard as she could and ran as fast as she was the host away from her prison, which was her home._

* * *

_- / -_

* * *

_Days passed, but none from her home was looking for her or sought her out. And Lucy was growing more and more each day, and year. Now she was fifteen years old and got a job at a coffee shop as a waitress._

_Lucy loved this job and it really was something that suited her._

_She had not been clear even the school, but the woman who owned the place had let it pass, and given her a test week, which she passed with flying colors._

_Lucy buzzed around among the tables on her roller blades with any orders she received._

_A hooting outside made her look up and smile._

_Yet another vehicle customer._

_Lucy sighed through the open back door and over to the car as tutat._

_A blood-red Porsce with a huge puma in jet black paint on the hood, she ran around the corner and she could only stare._

_The guy who drove the car was pretty neat, but the car was leaking!_

_Lucy felt her blood in her cooking and how her fingers scratched out of curiosity to get the feel of paint._

_Lucy swallowed hard and took all the attention to the guy behind the wheel._

_He was tall, maybe .. 17-18 years .. He had spiky hair, but she never saw the color of a hat that was on a slant obscuring it._

_His eyes were hidden behind a pair of faded black sunglasses, and the mouth was a cigarette._

_Lucy tried to turn on the charm but stopped immediately when she saw that he was not alone._

_Hell._

_A tall girl, with quite a large bust (less than Lucy's at least) looked at her and her mouth went up and down while she is chewing a pig pink bubble gum._

_Her eyes were ice blue and her hair was jet black._

_Lucy resisted the rolling his eyes at the horaktiga dress she Barde._

_The bride with the jet-black hair pulled out the pork pink chewing gum, and spun it around her index finger nail dressed and looked at her with laughter in his eyes._

_**- Hello and welcome to Deloras! , What can I get for you?**_

_The man at the wheel looked at her before he turned to the woman beside him and nodded to Lucy's direction._

_**- Order, **__said he and Lucy felt a shiver scurrying up from the toes of his masculine dark sensual voice._

_The woman pursed her lips as if she were cross that he addressed her in a sexier way, and turned his eyes to Lucy._

_**- Two milkshakes, a hamburger, a cheese doodle bag and .. two soft drinks with Coca Cola, is not it , Dragneel, **__Said the bride and caressed the guy's arm._

_Lucy was feeling sick and would just look away when she was shocked by his movement._

_**- Do not touch me, whore.**_

_Lucy stared at the guy and saw that he showed his white teeth at the woman beside him._

_**- Ne .. What is wrong Dragneel .. I thought I was special for you .. **__Said the woman and pursed lips in acidity._

_Lucy gulped and hurried away with their order._

_Damn .._

_Lucy's heart pounded hard in her chest when she came into the cafe again and hung up the order on the board so the kitchen staff could see it._

_Lucy swallowed hard again, and felt her heart was beating him twice._

_A car honking could be heard, and she knew it was the guy in the red porscen._

_Lucy looked around for some free servetris but found none._

_Hell._

_Lucy put on her poker face and rolled out the back door and away to the red porscen again._

_Lucy's eyes widened when she saw something she probably would not have seen._

_The guy in the blood-red porscen struck the woman in the car and pushed her out of the car's passenger seat._

_**- WHY? I THOUGHT I MEANT SOMETHING FOR YOU! **__Screamed the woman and Lucy hid quickly behind a sop contain to listen on._

_**- SHUT UP BITCH! I CARE NOT A CRAP ABOUT whores LIKE YOU! JUST A MAN WAVING A MONEY NOTE IN FRONT OF YOUR EYES SO RE YOU FOLLOW WITH US AS A FAITHFUL DOG! I FEEL BAD TO LOOK UP RIGHT NOW! VANISH FILTHY WHORE!**_

_Lucy stared open-mouthed at the guy in the car that had stepped out of it and stood leaning against the driver's door, looking at the woman on the asphalt._

_The woman said no more, and Lucy saw that she was the lack cry._

_Lucy stood and watched as the woman stood up and hurried away with both of her heels, keeping the one of her own._

_Lucy looked at the woman until she was out of sight, until she swallowed hard and rolled over to the guy with the blood-red porscen._

_**- Goddamn bitch .. I hate them! **__Muttered the guy when Lucy was in hearing direction to what the guy muttering about._

_**- Sir .. excuse me but .. your order ... , **__Lucy began but stopped when she saw how the guy looked up at her._

_**- Fuck my order and get in the car.**_

_Lucy stared at the guy as if he were crazy._

_**- I said, get in the car, **__said the guy again and opened the driver's door to get into the car._

_Lucy stared at the guy still, unable even to say a word._

_The guy turned to her again, annoyed._

_**- I SAID JUMPS INTO THE CAR.**_

_Lucy shivered in his cold words, but she did as he said and opened the passenger door and stepped inside._

_She did not even know why she did it. She hardly know the guy!_

_Lucy shut the car door behind him and would just put on the belt when the blood-red porscen flew back and she was thrown against the seat in pure shock and the strong breeze created from those open windows._

_Lucy stared at the guy next to her and she began to panic._

_**- WHAT THE HELL KEEPS YOU ON WITH! SLOW DOWN!**__ Cried Lucy, but she only saw the guy grinned and pushed more on the throttle as the speed climbed to 175 km / h._

_Lucy felt her stomach turned inside out there and how she felt dizzy she began to feel._

_The guy noticed how she reacted and held fast as the tires howl of protest against the asphalt at the roadside._

_Lucy felt her head spinning and she grabbed the passenger door and fell out on the asphalt._

_**- What the hell are you doing , woman? **__Muttered the guy again and she felt a pair of hands lifted her from the cold asphalt._

_Lucy blinked and ended up spinning for her before she met the guy's eyes that now seemed, for the glasses were gone._

_They were onyx black. Deep and sexy._

_Lucy swallowed hard and stared at the guy's eyes and felt the nausea and dizziness disappeared._

_The guy leaned forward so their lips were just inches apart._

_**- Oy, you okay? could you not handle fast cars?**_

_Lucy shook her head and looked away._

_**- Oy .. Are you really okay?**_

_Lucy nodded and continued to look away._

_Why was he so amazingly good just like that? He was the world's shit boot for a few minutes ago?_

_Lucy sighed inwardly and wriggled out of his stance while she turned and started walking on the roadside where they had just gone._

_**- OY! Wait a minute now huh!**_

_Lucy did not listen, but she could hear the car engine rumble started and how the sound of a horn, not far from her, honked, and she ignored it._

_**- Oy come on girl .. get into the car.**_

_Lucy listened but continued to walk while she saw people stop and look at her and the guy who was driving behind her in myrtakt._

_**- Come on now, huh .. I take you home, just get in the car.**_

_Lucy shook her head and continued walking._

_**- .. Ey Come on .. into the car, please?**_

_Lucy shuddered by his last words, but quickly shook it off and continued walking._

_**- .. Ey do you think those are a couple who had a fight?**_

_**- Aaw .. that looks so cute .. he wants her to jump in, but she does not give up .. so amazingly cute.**_

_Lucy blushed at a cast and she heard coming from the people she passed._

_**- Come on .. into the car .. I'm sorry I did not listen, just get in the car so I drive you home.**_

_**- AAW .. it is such a cute couple!**_

_Lucy blushed even more and stared straight ahead._

_**- No! **__Said Lucy high and increased the pace of her steps._

_**- They really have had a fight! GO THE BRIDE! SHOW HIM THAT YOU ARE CURSED!**_

_Lucy almost lost the balance of the older woman's words, and grew even more on her steps._

_**- WE ARE NOT - OUCH!**_

_The guy had been driving on her feet and she screamed and turned irritably on._

_**- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? , TRYING TO RUN OVER ME NOW TOO!**_

_The guy shook his head and snapped his fingers and pointed at the passenger seat._

_**- GET . IN . THE. CAR. NOW.**_

_Lucy growled but gave up and kicked the front tire on the passenger side before she jumped in the car, pissed off and felt he made a sharp u - turn and drove away._

* * *

_**- Will she be okay?**_

_**- It's hard to say Mr. Dragneel .. but I guess her brain got a pure shock of the blast that followed, and a few shards of glass had pink in her head but luckily not near her brain.**_

_**- I understand, thank you Doctor.**_

_**- Do not mention it, she will be fine, but right now her brain even mentally damaged as she is in a coma.**_

_**- Oh god.**_

_**- But it can take years and days even weeks before she wakes up, if she wakes up that is.**_

_**- Thank you Doctor.**_

**- Closed door -**

_**- Lucy .. I'm so sorry .. I should not have come to see you .. this would never have happened then ..**_

_**- Just my opinion.**_

Natsu turned and stared at the person in the doorway, he recognized him directly.

_**- You again.**_

_**- Ah, good to see the knight in white .. I see you've got my girlfriend hurt.**_

_Natsu jumped._

_**- She's not your girlfriend,**_ said Natsu cold, glaring at the man's eyes.

_**- Oh? Oh really? haha! It's such a shame that you are so slow in the head because you have not realized that she was playing with you at all times.**_

_**- Stop it, you just tell me lies.**_

_**- Oh Really? Let's see now .. hmm .. She sought help from you right? Then she stuck with the legs in front of you and you made love, right there after she stuck her and left a letter left saying that she left you .. am I wrong?**_

Natsu just stared at the man and turned his eyes to Lucy's sleeping body, which were connected to a lot of sets.

_**- I guess your silence says it all. She played with you Mr. Dragneel .. haha and you fell into her trap! Want to know who she is?**_

Natsu no answer, he felt his throat dried it together.

_**- You see .. This sweet girl here - **__**Sting and caressed Lucy's cheek - **__**is my girlfriend, we have been together for almost 4 years and has always cheated so many men of their money to pay a large debt that she has with me.**_

_**You see .. she borrowed a large sum of money from me at age 19, then I asked her to pay back when she was 22 years on 1 July, but .. Alas, she never showed up.**_

_**So I sent a guy on her looked her up and I let her play around in the bed of straw are all the rich men she lured to itself, and then she came on his knees with a portion of the sum to my door and we loved all of the overnight .. next day she was gone and written a note that she would give me the rest of the sum at the end of the month.**_

_**I thought her words understood and waited but she never came, so I sent out a span modern and found her to compete at all race tracks that were, in order to win new cars and money.**_

_**She played with me Dragneel .. as she played with you, **_completed sting and turned his head Natsu.

_**- You would not have to come back .. it's really your fault that she is here now with resperator plugged in and in a coma because she injured her skull.**_

Natsu gasped and felt how hard he get to breathing.

_Did Lucy really been around with all the rich men and tricking them in huge amounts of money?_

_Natsu could not believe it was true._

_**- I think you leave now and forget all about this girl, for your own good, '**_said Sting and turned his gaze back to Lucy's sleeping body again.

Natsu did not speak but stumbled out of the hospital room and in the hallway, so he forwards an empty stretcher and stood up but drew a lot of boxes of empty syringes in.

_People looked at him with concern in his eyes but he stumbled into the elevator and there he sat down on the elevator floor and pressed the elevator button to the first floor, before he kicked the stop button and the elevator stopped between floors._

He felt he was the shortage to cry and let the tears fall down his cheeks, while he sat there alone in the corner of the elevator while darkness settled like a blanket around him.

* * *

_**-/-**_

* * *

_**- So this is where you live huh? , Nice place.**_

_**- Well, thanks for the ride and .. bye.**_

_Lucy began to go but felt a hand grab her wrist so she turned around._

_**- What .. * Mmmppft ***_

_Lucy's eyes widened in pure shock when she saw that the guy had leaned forward and captured her lips with his._

_Lucy felt how soft his lips were against her and she closed her eyes and fell forward into his arms and he felt the smile on her lips._

_Lucy sighed and felt her bosom drew together and his fingers slid into his very straight hat and she felt how smooth his hair._

_She thought it felt like an eternity before he pulled away and left her left on the passenger seat of his open swollen red lips and a faint tone of blush on her both cheeks._

_The guy had pulled on her sunglasses again and also cap which Lucy had received from him._

_His gaze was forward, but she saw that he was actually shocked by the kiss and was also affectiv of it._

_Lucy cleared her throat and slid out of the car's passenger seat while her one hand fell against her swollen lips parted._

_**- Hey, you should be happy that you got a kiss from me .. I usually do not give my kiss to the right and left. And by the way .. your name I do not think I heard it?**_

_Lucy gulped and turned around, before she looked back over her one shoulder and saw how the guy looked in her direction._

_**- You Casanova .. You do not know me, and I do not know you .. But my name .. ha! You can forget that I say it to you.**_

_Lucy saw the guy winced but rallied quickly and took off her sunglasses before his eyes met hers and she felt her knees turned to jelly._

_**- Oy .. I like your style and your actions .. and my name is not Casanova .. , Call me Night Rider.**_

_Lucy swallowed and looked away before she looked back and smiled at him._

_**- Right .. call me Angel.**_

* * *

_**- Lucy .. haha, you and me forever .. you can not escape from me, or hide from it anymore ..**_

Sting Lucy stroked his neck before he sat on her lap with his legs on either side of her sleeping body.

His hand found its way down to her large bust was hidden behind hospital clothes she had on from the surgery.

He saw the heart beat machine beats and he grinned wide and ranged against it.

_**- You will have to pay Lucy .. with your life .. **_Whispered Sting in Lucy's ear and turned off the heart machine set.

Sting kissed her forehead before he jumped out the window and disappeared.

Three minutes later pep it on another part of the machines and a red light in the room where Lucy was started blinking tremendously.

Nurses ran into the result of doctors, into her room and they found her lying with no heart rate.

* * *

Natsu was in the elevator but still heard a loud beeping that cut in both his ears.

His heart hurt still, but this pain was unprintable and he kicked the stop button and even on elevator doors to get out.

_**- LUCY! **_Cried Natsu, kicking everything he could to lift the door so it would give way.

* * *

_**- 3. . 2 .. 1 CLEAR!**_

Lucy's body stuttsade of the enormous electron shock she received from a device a doctor andvände.

Her heart was still dead but the doctor did not give up.

_**- Download 200!**_

_**- 3 .. 2 ... 1 CLEAR!**_

**- .. Bip bip .. bip .. -**

The sound of a weak pulse began to appear on the heart machine, and those little beeping noises got the nurses to place the spirit of them withheld.

_Their patient was okay._

The doctor checked the machine again and watched the eyelids of Lucy moved.

_He looked around for the slightest 'relatives or kin "to his patient but found no one in the room except himself and a nurse._

* * *

Natsu kicked the elevator door and cut himself so his leg began to bleed from the deep the cut formed.

_But he did not give up._

_He kicked tightening while the sweat ran down his forehead and past his eyes._

_His hair was tousled and his eyes red from all the salty tears he has fallen._

_Natsu kicked all he was worth and the elevator doors gave way._

He jumped out and grabbed the top-floor small court, and climbed up.

He was greeted by loud noises which dazzled him and he squinted and found he was on the 5th floor and just meters from the room where Lucy lay.

He felt his legs twisted and he clenched his teeth to keep from crying out his pain.

It did not matter if he least of his leg or an arm or an eye, only Lucy began to live again and smile at him .. it was all worth it, every drop of sweat.

How could he be so stupid? That man had just lied to him. Certainly he knew that she had left a _letter, but it did not matter how he did it either._

_The only Natsu knew and remembered so well after their wonderful sex together was .. blood spot on his kitchen table and how tight she had been when he slid into her._

_He had taken her virginity, she had been a virgin._

* * *

**_-/-_**

* * *

_Lucy rushed past the tables at the café she worked at and smiled at every customer as she passed._

_It had been nearly three weeks ago she met the Night Rider and he had not turned up here or anywhere else for that matter, not that she looked after him wherever she went .. but there was that look he had given her after he had driven away._

_Lucy could not stop thinking about how hurt he looked like and how lonely he seemed, but then had his eyes quickly fell back to that cold gloss and sexy dark tone that he had when she met him for the first time in a parking spot._

_Lucy sighed and roared off toward the bench where you put all the dishes that customers had left behind them finished eating and paid._

_Lucy sighed again and headed towards their coffee room to take a little break._

_Wendy, her best friend found her in her white roller skates and stopped to sit across from Lucy._

_**- Oy Luc-chan .. you look so very bottom out, what's weighing on you?**_

_Lucy met Wendy brown eyes and sighed._

_**- There is nothing .. I am just tired.**_

_Wendy looked at her with eyes that searched for something, but apparently she could find what she was looking for so she smiled instead of Lucy and nodded._

_**- Okay .. but if you can not sleep in your flat, you can stay with me and Romeo?**_

_Romeo was Wendy's boyfriend and they had just a year ago, moved in together and Wendy was overjoyed._

_Lucy sighed again._

_**- It's okay Wendy, and by the way, I think Romeo would like to have fun with you but to someone else who is close friend to you .. age associated love.**_

_Wendy blushed and Lucy could not help but smile._

_**- T-th-that i-ii-is nn-nn-nothi-ii-ing t-too-wo- oory a-abb-aao-out! , **__Wendy stammed and try to hide her blush._

_Lucy rolled her eyes at her best friend and stood up._

_**- Tell Kickan that I take time off for the day .. I need to do some stuff.**_

_Wendy nodded and watched as Lucy rolled out from the break room and away to the dressing room to switch on._

* * *

**Duuunn duuun duuun!**

**:O**

**STING HE ALMOST Killed HER: Oh!**

**OMG .. and Natsu! YOU DESTROYED one elevators doors!**

**O dear lord!**

**And Lucy is in a coma!**

**ooh .. what will happen to her? Will she wake up?**

**Sorry all for my late update call but this is a bit longer than others so I hope you can forgive me!**

**Review and REVIEW and I continually updates faster!**

**TheFireKey.**


	10. Chapter 10 A guardian angel by the bed

**My Secret**

**TheFireKey.**

**No Magic in this one.**

**This story is based on our centery of year ..**

**But it's still some charaters from Fairy Tail in this one anyway.**

**So ..The Orginal Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, but this Fairy Tail story belongs only to me.**

**Summary:**

_Natsu is spending a night when he heard screeching tires and shouting voices .. Curious as always, he checks it out and that night changed Natsus life forever._

_He meets a racer chick that he can not get out of his mind even once._

_She's so mysterious and so tempting to Natsu can not stay away from her._

_But the racing bride asks him to stay away from her .._

_Natsu does not understand why and do not get it even better when one night she arrives at his apartment door and ask to get into._

_Natsu finds out that racing bride he had just taken into his home owe a guy a lot of money._

_Natsu caught up in the racer bride's move .._

_but will he ever out of it again? And who is the red-haired chick who sneaks up behind them?_

**Genre:**_ Romance, Action, Humor and Adventure._

**Based on: **_Fairy Tail Chara Planters .. but our centery of year!_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not fkn own Fairy Tail! I currently own this story!_

* * *

**CHAPTER X**

Natsu stumbled into the room where Lucy lay with his heart pounding and sweat formed on his forehead and o even breathing.

He found Lucy lying in her hospital bed as before.

_She was alive._

Natsu puffed out and dragged his wounded leg with her to the bed where Lucy lay and sat down on the chair that was next to it.

One of his hands reached for Lucy's brow and he wiped away any hairs that have landed there.

Natsu could hear her breathing in the oxygen mask and he stroked her lightly on the cheek.

_**- I can not leave you Lucy .. I just can not .. You are in my thoughts 24/7 and I can not even forget your smile, your voice .. your amazing beautiful eyes .. or your velvet soft blonde hair.**_

Natsu stroked his thumb over Lucy's cheek and continued talking.

_**- I do not know if you can hear me or not .. but I'm so sorry it turned out like this .. If I had known you were " she" .. who My best friend got up to compete with cars .. I had never agreed to it .. I am so sorry Lucy .. I would do everything to make you open your eyes and look at me again with your beautiful lovley smile.**_

Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand lying on the side of one of her hips and pressed it hard while tears fell down his cheeks.

_**- Please .. waking ... I'm sorry for everything .. I want you to live again .. please ..**_

_**- Mr. Dragneel?**_

Natsu winced when he heard a deep voice and he looked back.

_**- Yes?**_

_**- Mr. Dragneel .. I'm sorry if I heard your beautiful speak.. and so .. but I would like to take a word with you outside .. if you want to be nice and come with me?**_

Natsu nodded and let go of Lucy's hand before he went to the doctor out of the room.

* * *

**-/-**

* * *

_**- Bloody Night Rider! Why do I even think of him? GAASH!**_

_Lucy kicked her paper basket that stood in her room at the computer chair and sighed._

_Lucy threw herself on the bed and screamed into her pillow._

_A vibrated tickle her in the stomach and she froze and fished out her little white mobile that was in her pocket and clicked on the answer._

_**- Hello?**_

_**- Hey Angel .. what's up?**_

_Lucy froze again and yawned without a word fell from her mouth._

_NIGHT RIDER CALLED HER!_

_Lucy's grip on her cell phone was steadier, but her heart was beating double stroke of luck._

_**- Hello? Angel .. are you there or what?**_

_Lucy shuddered in his dark voice that sounded as sexy on the phone if not more._

_**- Yes, I'm here .. how the hell did you get my number?**_

_Lucy heard the Night Rider sigh of other handset and her heart pounded in anticipation of the answer._

_**- Your boss gave it to me .. I said I was I wanted to reimburse you for the meal I ordered but never let you cancel .. **__Muttered Night Rider and Lucy gaped even more._

_Was he remorseful that he was not nice to her recently? Or did he tried just to try and get her into bed?_

_Lucy did not even know the answer to that question but swallowed her poisonous words and switched on her "bad girl" side._

_**- Really? sweetie .. I'm sure my boss would give out my number if you fucked her up.**_

_Lucy heard Night Rider drew a deep breath of her words and she could not help but smile._

_This feels so darn right._

_**- Oh .. too bad I do not get turned on hanging tits .. I like big and solid as yours ..**_

_Lucy almost lost the handset of pure shock, but rallied quickly._

_She was a bad girl now .. no innocent 17 year old who never even had oral sex or phone sex._

_**- Oh Honey .. I would certainly like the way you pump me .. but unfortunately I do not fall for flattery ..**_

_Lucy heard him growl low on the other end and giggling in her throat felt strange._

_**- Oh, Oh .. you seem to be nastier than when I see you Babe ..**_

_Lucy swallowed hard._

_**- Yes Sweetheart .. I am a naughty girl .. but .. let's get to why you called me and bothered me in the middle of when I masturbate ..**_

_Lucy felt the giggling was even more strange in her throat and she could hear him swallow hard._

_**- Oh .. sorry .. but I'd like to meet you Babe .. we'll see you at the Clock Tower 8:30 tonight?**_

_Lucy sat up and put her hand over her stomach and down to her thong._

_**- Ah .. I do not know aaah ..**_

_Lucy sighed out and patted her gently on her clit._

_She heard how he swallowed hard and gasped._

_**- You like it huh .. to tease me ... **__Said Night Rider and Lucy could hear a faint tone of rust winding breath in between words._

_Was he horny?_

_**- Oh Honey .. I like to play with myself .. you know .. My dear friend I had broked down unfortunately , so now I place my fingers to help me .. aah ..**_

_**I can help you Babe, just ask me to come, I will.**_

_Lucy leaned back and began to drag her finger up and down over her shy lips._

_**- Aah .. no it do aaah aah not .. I like to do aaah aah alone ..**_

_**- Oh, b-but w-we'll m-meet at 8:30 t-tonight.**_

Lucy swallowed the laughter that tickled her neck.

_**- Yes dear .. we do ..**_

* * *

**-/-**

* * *

_**- What? You mean what?**_

_**- Mr. Dragneel .. let me speak clearly ..**_

_**- * Sigh * , sure , doctor.**_

_**- Good, .. I just want you to know that the man who was in there, disconnected her cardio machine so the heart was no oxygen, although oxygen machine was switched off .. Assuming he tried to kill her ..**_

_**- Son of a bitch I WILL -!**_

_**- .. we saw in the video that you recognize this man? And I would like to know a little more extra to how you two are related .. and Ms. Heartfilia .. * Clearing throat * she's girlfriend or something?**_

_**- Doctor .. I promise I'll tell you all about how I recognized him again .. But please let me be with Lucy a few minutes to .. I ask you ..**_

_**- I understand Mr.. Dragneel .. but you leg needed stitched and made clean before you do anything else ..**_

_**- * Sigh * Okay .. but after that I can get to see her?**_

_**- Of course Mr. Dragneel .. I promise to tell the doctor that takes a look at your wound, and then a nurse will be with you at all times to see if you have multiple injuries that she can relieve and fix up.**_

_**- Thank you Doctor, I'm glad you understand me.**_

**- **_**Do not mention Mr. Dragneel .. she will be fine .. it will take time .. but she'll be fine ..**_

_**- Thanks again doctor .. , I go and meet my doctor now.**_

_**- By all means Mr. Dragneel .. but let me say this before you go.**_

_**- Oh? What is the doctor ..**_

_**- * Blush * I think you fit as a couple .. you were right cute together ..**_

_**- * Blush * oh great - h ... er .. t-than-nk d-O-OO-cc ..**_

_**- No problem.**_

* * *

**-/-**

* * *

_**- That fucking Night Rider would make me get sick huh? , let me stand here and freeze my ass of myself in such a short skirt and black tank top from the neck just because he asked me to dress me up nicely!**_

Lucy muttered to herself and pulled her leather jacket tighter around her.

Two headlights light lit up on the wall where she stood and she thanked God that he was here now.

Night Rider grinned at her and waved to her.

Lucy would just put on her "bad girl" attitude, when she saw that he was not alone.

A man with coal black hair and a few tags that stuck out of his hair was standing next to him.

He was dressed in gray jeans and a black T-shirt, and followed where the sneakers shoes in white and a similar carbon black jacket as his hair.

He had dark brown black eyes and rested them on her.

_**- Oh! I forgot .. This is Angel .. Gray. Gray .. This is Angel,**_said Night Rider and waved at them both.

Lucy grinned and watched the guy named Gray grinned back.

_**- What's up chick?**_

_**- Good, how about you strip the pairs?**_

Lucy holded in a smile when she saw how he looked down at his pants .. that was not there but that he was only in his underpants!

_**- DAMN!**_

Gray ran to the car they came in and pulled on a pair of second trousers, which apparently was in the backseat of the car.

Lucy turned her head to Night Rider who grinned and looked at her.

_**- You like fast cars, right?**_

Lucy heard the sarcastic tone case in his voice, but she waved it off in her head.

_**- Yes, I like fast cars ..**_

Lucy saw Night Rider stopped and looked at her, but she walked past him and stood by the car which was parked in the dark.

She hoped it was not the red porsce , because just the thought of the car caused her to blush because of the incident that took place in it.

Gray gestured for her to get in the car and she nodded and climbed into the backseat.

_So it was not a race car .. _Lucy felt how disappointed she was, but rallied quickly.

_She hated race cars! Why so disappointed that it was an ordinary car?_

Lucy sighed and shook his head to get rid of her stupid thoughts that formed there.

Night Rider climbed into the passenger seat and Gray got in the driver's seat and started the car.

Lucy heard the car spun up and the blood in her began to boil.

_Damn .. She sat in a sports car!_

* * *

**-/-**

* * *

_**- Pacific now so I can sew them last stitches, okay?**_

_**- Yes, yes .. Just sewing .. I can handle it.**_

_**- So .. how injured you Mr. Dragneel?**_

_**- Oh .. er ... of a glass sliver type ..**_

_**- Really? Okeey .. so there .. now it is clear.**_

_**- Thank you Doctor.**_

_**- I see that you can not wait any longer and I know why so you can run away and be with your girlfriend.**_

Natsu turned in the doorway and felt his cheeks heated.

_**- She's not my girlfriend .. but will soon become ..**_

* * *

**-/-**

* * *

Natsu ran past a lot of doctors who smiled at him and gave the thumbs up.

_Damn .. throughout the medical community knew about it?_

Natsu could not help but smile.

He came to the room where Lucy lay in and opened the door with a pounding heart.

Natsu closed the door behind him and went to bed, where Lucy was.

He threw an eye on the machines and found that her heart was in good pace.

He sat down on the chair and took her hand.

_**- Lucy .. ,**_He said, and stroked her cheek as before.

_**- I want you to wake up again .. smile at me .. you to yell at me when I take your shampoo .. I want you to be beside me in my bed when I wake up .. I want you in my life and carry our children .. I love you Lucy .. I did it from the first time we met .. I can not live without you .. I realize it now .. I do not regret anything we did together .. I love you Lucy Heartfilia .. and I want you to be part of my life .. **_Concluded Natsu and kissed Lucy on the forehead before he squeezed her hand in a tap.

Natsu looked at her closed eyes who were still as the sea surface that shows one's mirror image.

Natsu would just stand up to close the window when he felt something push into his hand.

Natsu froze and turned his eyes to Lucy's sleeping body.

_Was it really?_

Natsu saw the machine back and he squeezed her hand and felt it again.

_He got a weak back printing._

Natsus heart pounded in his chest and a smile spread on his lips before he saw her eyelids fluttered on her and her eyes appeared.

Natsu felt the pressure of the hand better, and he met her eyes.

_Natsu could feel the tears welling in his eyes and he squeezed her hand again and she pressed back his response._

_**- DOCTOR COME SHE HAS WAKED UP! ,**_Shouted Natsu while his eyes never left Lucy.

The door to the hospital room burst open and in came her doctor and he lit up when he saw that his patient was awake.

_**- Ms. Heartfilia, hey I'm your doctor - Luca Fors .. , You are on Deloras Hospital .. Do you know what your name and the date it is?**_

Natsu turned to look at Lucy and saw how she made a face before she nodded weakly.

_**- My name is Lucy Heartfilia, and the date I do not know .. but the last date I can remember was in 2011 03 15th**_

Luca Fors writed in his block and nodded.

_**- It may be true, you came here on that date with this man here who bore you.**_

Lucy looked at Natsu and squeezed his hand again before a faint smile formed on her lips.

_**- T-thanks ...**_

_**- Ms. heartfilia .. Do you know who he is?**_

Lucy nodded again and she hugged Natsus hand in her even more.

_**- He is Natsu Dragneel.**_

The doctor nodded again and Natsu sighed out and smiled at Lucy.

_**- Ms. Heartfilia, I'm sorry if I ask so many questions but you have been in a coma for nearly 2 weeks and would like to know if your brain has been restored to normal again.**_

Lucy nodded and turned her eyes to .

_**- Ask on, doctor.**_

_**- Well .. do you remember anything from the event before?**_

Lucy thought for a moment and shook her head.

_**- I remember only small parts of it .. but not the whole picture.**_

_**- Would you like to tell us?**_

Lucy hesitated a while, but nodded and began to tell.

* * *

**-/-**

* * *

_**- Oy Angel .. have you ever wanted to learn how to drive a sports car? You know .. compete .. winning races and money .. and cool funky cars?**_

_Lucy sat quietly and looked out the windshield without even black Night Rider's question._

_**- She does not have it in her blood Dragneel .. I think you picked the wrong girl ..**_

_**- Oh lay it down .. I saw how she loved when I was driving fast but then that mask on and she seemed to want to throw up at any time, she has it in her blood.**_

_Lucy sighed inwardly at their word and still looked out the window._

_They ran into quite a comfortable pace, but every now and then muttered Night that he wanted to have some speed and Gray stepped on the gas and got Lucy's blood to boil out of luck._

_They were en route to Gray's place, something Lucy did not know what it was but assumed it was his home._

_Gray parked outside a large garage that was more like a gigantic palace._

_Lucy stepped out of the car and saw now - with the help of the lamp in the roof- the car was not the blood-red porsce, but a metal green painted Mustang._

_Lucy holded in a smile and followed Gray and Night who had started walking towards the large silver metal elevator._

_Lucy climbed in after them and ended up in front of both of them, while the elevator doors slid back and the elevator began to move slowly upward._

_Lucy's heart was thumping in her chest just thought that it could push the stop button and raping her in the elevator without even one could save her or stop them._

_Lucy shuddered to the discomfort._

_**- You have a pretty neat style to not be racing girl, Angel.**_

_Lucy jumped into the inboard and turned shocked if the voice that was Gray._

_**- Oh Really? I think it's more better than yours anyway .. strip pairs .. , **__Said Lucy, turning to the elevator's doors instead._

_Gray looked down at his legs and muttered something like, "WHAT THE HELL, NOT AGAIN!" And Lucy was in a smile._

_**- Ouch .. it has to hurt man .. Juvia should learn a bit about respecting women's clothing styles ..**_

_Lucy jumped._

_Had she heard right?_

_Juvia?_

_How did that guy Gray, knows Juvia?_

_**- Yes, yes .. but as her boyfriend, it can be damn hard to not GET ideas and OTHER TIPS from her .. **__Muttered Gray and turned his head away._

_Lucy's heart was still hard in her chest._

_Gray was Juvias boyfriend? That guy Juvia still talked about and said he was so cool so wonderful that I would not even see him .. ? AND the guy was this guy who name was Gray?_

_Lucy could not help laughing._

_Gray and Night looked at each other and then at Lucy, who tried to hold back her laughter._

_**- O MY GOD I AM SO DYING OVER HERE HAHAHA!**_

_Gray lifted one eyebrow and looked at Lucy and then at Night._

_**- What is Angel? What is so damn funny?**_

_Lucy looked at Gray and another laughter attack came out of her and she fell on her knees and leaned on one elevator wall while she was shaking with laughter._

_**- Oy! Come tell me now! What is it that is so much fun Angel?**_

_Lucy dried her tears formed in the corner of her eye and laughed clear before she looked at Gray and took a deep breath before her eyes met his eyes._

_**- You are my other best friend's boyfriend.**_

* * *

**Duuuun duuun duuun !**

**OH MY FREAKING GOD!**

**Lucy WOKED UP :D YEEY!**

**And she still remember Natsu , dubble Yeey!**

_**But ..**_

**WILL THEY CATCH THAT ASHOLE STING?**

**AND YEEY 2 CHAPTERS ON ONE DAY! I DESERV A ICECREAM WITH SPRINKLES ! :D**

**Hmm..**

**AND well.. haha I needed to have some more parings in this one .. so I used ****Gruvia**** and ****RoWen****. hehe.. Anyway ..**

_Thanks for all reviews guys ! I love you ! __( Like a friend... _My heart belongs to **only one ****:) )**

**Next chapter will tells you Lucys " drive lesson " and who she got to love to drive sports car.**

**review Review and REVIEW !**

**Faster Uploades then !**

**TheFireKey.**


	11. Chapter 11 Love can make you blind

**My Secret**

**TheFireKey.**

**No Magic in this one.**

**This story is based on our centery of year ..**

**But it's still some charaters from Fairy Tail in this one anyway.**

**So ..The Orginal Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, but this Fairy Tail story belongs only to me.**

**Summary:**

_Natsu is spending a night when he heard screeching tires and shouting voices .. Curious as always, he checks it out and that night changed Natsus life forever._

_He meets a racer chick that he can not get out of his mind even once._

_She's so mysterious and so tempting to Natsu can not stay away from her._

_But the racing bride asks him to stay away from her .._

_Natsu does not understand why and do not get it even better when one night she arrives at his apartment door and ask to get into._

_Natsu finds out that racing bride he had just taken into his home owe a guy a lot of money._

_Natsu caught up in the racer bride's move .._

_but will he ever out of it again? And who is the red-haired chick who sneaks up behind them?_

**Genre:**_ Romance, Action, Humor and Adventure._

**Based on: **_Fairy Tail Chara Planters .. but our centery of year!_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not fkn own Fairy Tail! I currently own this story!_

* * *

**CHAPTER XI**

_**- No god, no, no!**_

_**- Oh come on now!**_

_**- NEVER! YOU GET ME NOT INTO THAT!**_

_**- Geez ... Angel .. into the car only ..**_

_**- NEVER!**_

_**- God therefore .. jump into the car.**_

_Lucy shook her head and slipped away every time Night Rider tried to catch her and get her into the driver's seat._

_Gray looked at them while he smoked his cigarette and a big grin spread on his lips._

_**- Just so you know .. you would be a nice couple together ..**_

_Lucy and Night Rider froze before them threw a respective glaring glance at Gray and turned their backs to each other with their arms crossed over his chest._

_Gray tanned and took a last puff on his cigarette before he quit it and went up to Lucy._

_**- Oy .. Angel .. I'm not going to force you to drive a sports car if you do not want to .. but me and Night here can see that it just pulls at you wanting to run this darling.**_

_Lucy froze and stuck out her tongue at Gray before she passed them both and away from the garage._

_Gray grinned at her and turned to his best friend who was looking after her, without a thought of Gray looked at him with a broad grin on his lips._

* * *

_******- ((((...))))) -**_

* * *

**- Oh .. I understand ..**

**- Is there something wrong with her, Doctor?**

**- No, no .. her newborn brain is still such that the incident and her memories of that horrible accident may be some nightmares instead of memory slots.**

**-Oh .. but she will not lose her memory or something?**

**- No, no .. her brain is vulnerable but stable and has luckily retained all the memories that she wanted to keep, Do not worry Mr.. Dragneel .. I think she does not remember "he" ...**

**- I understand the doctor.**

**- Good, I'll ask a nurse to come in here and check on her a bit, while I wedges away for a cup of coffee.**

**- Haha, do that doctor, I will stay here.**

**- Hehe, okay Mr.. Dragneel, goodbye.**

**- Goodbye, Doctor.**

**- Door closes -**

Natsu turned to Lucy, who had fallen asleep after she told him all she remembered from that terrible event.

Natsu squeezed her hand and kissed her forehead.

Lucy wrinkled face before it smoothed out and her eyelids flickered and showed her beautiful beautiful brown eyes.

**- Hello.**

Lucy looked around before her eyes fell on Natsu and she smiled and squeezed his hand in response.

**- Hello.**

Her voice was still weak, but there was still warmth in her statement as Natsu and shuddered inwardly with pleasure when he heard it.

**- I do not know who drove that black Trans Am - the car .. but I would like to see him .. **Said Lucy pale and blushed when her gaze rested upon their fingers interlaced together.

Natsu winced but rallied quickly and smiled at her.

**- You are closer to him than you think ..**

Lucy looked up and furrowed her eyebrows in incomprehension before them smooth out and she sighed and looked down at their linked hands together again.

**- I do not understand what you mean .. I can not think right now .. I feel like my brain has been gutted .. but the memories remain.**

Natsu nodded and stood up from the chair he sat in and sat down beside her on the bed, still with his hand in hers.

- You do not need to think more .. sleeping place Lucy .. , You will feel much better when well rested.

Lucy looked up and met Natsus onyx black eyes and she smiled weakly while an equally faint flush spread on both her cheeks.

**- T-thanks N-Natsu ..**

Natsu just nodded and Lucy leaned back and closed her eyes, just a few seconds, then she fell asleep.

Natsu clasped her hand and smiled at her sleeping figure.

* * *

_******- ((((...))))) -**_

* * *

_**- Seriously .. that woman then .. she is killing me.**_

_**- Who?**_

_**- Angel! Who the hell did you expect? Your mom?**_

_**- Oh .. so you are talking to each other by your first name now? How sweet.**_

_**- Oh shut up .. and by the way she does not know my first name.**_

_**- Oh .. yeah .. You gave her your racing name.**_

_**- Yes? So what? Seriously ... I do not want her to be caught up in my shit I have in the trunk you know. .. she need only to be a good driver who can drive sports cars and compete with others.**_

_**- Serious in the art .. you sound like her dad .. god .. you really would be a cute couple ..**_

_**- BUT SHUT UP I TOLD YOU!**_

_Night Rider hit Gray in the back with one of his palm and glared at his best friend who grinned big._

_**- Oh, God, what I did was ... -!**_

_Gray fell silent and just gaped._

_Night Rider did not understand what the fuck his best friend gaped at, but eyes widened in pure shock of the sight he saw before him._

_There she stood._

_Just as sexy as a Camaro with a purring engine and high gear._

_Her blond hair was in a messy but sexy tassel and she wore a tight tank top from identified that stopped just above her stomach and smeared for themselves around her breasts and created a slight shadow under them._

_Her legs were visible, but she still wore a pair of jet black shorts that ended just after her calf and sat like a charm around her butt and hips._

_Her neck was adorned with a necklace bearing a text - Angel - and was in sterling silver._

_Her ears were adorned with sterling silver rings to earrings and her right arm wearing a black leather bracelet that had small studs in sterling silver._

_Her feet were hidden in a pair of black stiletto heels with heel is just right._

_Her eyelids wore a faint tone of some dark eye shadow and made her eyes to darken._

_Gray and Night Rider could not take their eyes off her._

_Lucy could see them staring at her and she started to think she was so ugly that they could not say it._

_**- I see .. I look like a complete shit, right.. ? **__Muttered Lucy and crossed her arms over her chest so it was enlarged and appeared even more._

_Gray shook his head and pulled himself together quickly by thinking of Juvia, his girlfriend._

_**- Nah .. you look great, right Night?**_

_Lucy felt her cheeks heat, and she turned her eyes to Night who stood silent and just stared at her._

_Lucy saw the hunger in his eyes and the desire to want to touch her, and just the thought that he would pat her down and thrust into her, got her womb to contract out of luck._

_Lucy turned quickly away and felt the heat rise to her cheeks and she could swear she was scarlet red in the face._

_Gray hold in a grin and looked at them amusing in his eyes._

_**"Those two will be a pair one day .." **__he thought and grinned._

* * *

_******- ((((...))))) -**_

* * *

Lucy woke up and stretched on herself.

She felt something hot and heavy against her arm and looked down with a smile on her lips.

Natsu was on her arm and slept, while he pink spiky hair was smooth, soft and tousled.

Lucy used her free hand to stroke his hair between her fingers.

It was really smooth as she thought it looked to be, if not softer.

Lucy heard him sigh out and stroked his cheek against her arm like a cat to sleep on.

Lucy smiled again and leaned her head sideways on the pillow and let her eyes rest on Natsu.

He had come, though she did not want him to find her ..

Lucy sighed out and closed her eyes.

_A picture of some guy in his teens with baseball cap and dark sunglasses swished past her eyelids and her eyes widened in pure shock._

Natsu was still asleep on her arm and she tried to calm her breathing to become rapid by Schocken.

_Who was that? And why do I feel as though I've seen that guy before?_

Lucy was thinking more of her questions bounced inside her head, but rather let sleep take over and she fell back against the mattress with a heavy sigh.

* * *

_******- ((((...))))) -**_

* * *

_**- Okay .. Now add the ground, and make a u-turn.**_

_**- No.**_

_**- Yeah now .. add to the hill and make a U - turn.**_

_**- No.**_

_Night swore to himself that women should learn to listen to their teacher more._

_Gray rolled his eyes at his two friends' little bickering between each other._

_-__** Oy angel .. Give me a U - turn so I can see how good you are at keeping control of the car,**Gray said._

_Lucy sighed, but did as Gray said, and laid on the slope and made a sharp U - turn so they spun one lap before she skidded on the side and stopped._

_Night at Gray glared but said nothing and Gray pretended that he saw it._

_**"Yeah .. definitely a cute couple .." **__thought Gray, laughing inside._

_Days went by and Lucy began to listen to what Night said and did mostly what he wanted, but sometimes, she said to them gnabbade and over again._

_Gray began more to leave them alone with that longer and longer each day that passed, but his actions gave Lucy suspicions about him._

_**- Oy Gray .. Why are you always away from here? As .. that would be you who taught me to drive a sports car .. not mongot there in the corner .. **__Muttered Lucy one morning and Gray looked up from the hood he have dived down to, check errors._

_**- Yeah you know .. work calls and .. , **__Gray started but could not speak clearly until the door to the garage flew open and in came an angry but nyvaken Night who grabbed Lucy's arm and threw her over his one shoulder and started walking to the other large garage._

_**- EY! WHAT THE HELL ARE KEEPS YOU ON WITH! LET ME DOWN GORILLA!**_

_**- Shut up. You should practice your driving, and seriously .. stop kicking me .. it just tickles.**_

_Lucy growled and kicked even harder while Natsu just shook his head and continued walking._

_Gray watched them with a broad smile and he nodded to himself._

_**- Yeah .. a pair of permanent sweet ..**_

* * *

**Uuuh .. I think I'm starting to like Gray here in this story .. hehe ..**

**He tries to pair the Night Rider with Angel .. ^^,**

**Ohlaala ...**

**Well ..**

**Thank you guys for your reviews !**

**I realize that we begin to walk towards the end of this story ..**

**Anyway ..**

**a few chapters to want to be writing then it will be well .. an end to this story.**

**Review , Review and REVIEW !**

**TheFireKey.**


	12. Chapter 12 Closer the truth

**My Secret**

**TheFireKey.**

**No Magic in this one.**

**This story is based on our centery of year ..**

**But it's still some charaters from Fairy Tail in this one anyway.**

**So ..The Orginal Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, but this Fairy Tail story belongs only to me.**

**Summary:**

_Natsu is spending a night when he heard screeching tires and shouting voices .. Curious as always, he checks it out and that night changed Natsus life forever._

_He meets a racer chick that he can not get out of his mind even once._

_She's so mysterious and so tempting to Natsu can not stay away from her._

_But the racing bride asks him to stay away from her .._

_Natsu does not understand why and do not get it even better when one night she arrives at his apartment door and ask to get into._

_Natsu finds out that racing bride he had just taken into his home owe a guy a lot of money._

_Natsu caught up in the racer bride's move .._

_but will he ever out of it again? And who is the red-haired chick who sneaks up behind them?_

**Genre:**_ Romance, Action, Humor and Adventure._

**Based on: **_Fairy Tail Chara Planters .. but our centery of year!_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not fkn own Fairy Tail! I currently own this story!_

* * *

**CHAPTER XII**

_**- Oy! Come on and go!**_

_**- But stop nagging! You stress me out what the hell!**_

_**- Hold your tongue Angel!**_

_* Sticking out her tongue at Night * - __**Will you say, bitch!**_

_**- THAT WAS IT!**_

_**- NO QUIT IT! HAHAHA GOD STOP!**_

_**- NEVER! APOLOGIZE OR -!**_

_**- AAHAHAHA! EXIT THE TICKLE! Hahahah!**_

_**- What the hell are you doing?**_

_Lucy froze and looked up and met Gray's glance with one of his eyebrows up._

_**- Uh .. practice driving? **__Said Lucy quietly and smiled at Gray._

_Night glared at Gray and Gray saw it and grinned but kept a good face._

_**- Ah, anyway .. I gotta go .. Juvia need help in the sink .. there are malfunctioning, so ..**_

_Lucy sat himself in the driver's seat and turned his head completely to Gray while she brushed at her short shorts who went up a bit on the thighs._

_**- Oh .. yes she has had this problem for almost 3 years .. but but ..**_

_Gray froze before his lips turned into a fake smile, and he grabbed his toolbox, which were on the ground in front of him and disappeared out of the garage as if he had fire in the butt._

_Lucy looked at him and started laughing while Night sulked and stared after his best friend._

* * *

_**-Lucy, are you okay?**_

Lucy looked up from the magazine she was reading in and looked at the person who talked to her.

_**- Yes Natsu, I'm okay.**_

Natsu nodded and sat in the chair beside her hospital bed.

He was accustomed to sleeping in the now well accustomed to spending long hours just by looking at her or kiss her forehead while she was asleep or awake.

Right now, he sat and looked at her while her head was lying against the pillow and the newspaper in the air as her arms.

Natsu liked her facial expressions she made while she was reading the pages.

Sometimes she held out her tongue and laughed, and sometimes she would grimace and look as if had just eaten a very sour lemon.

Right now, her eyes of normal height and her mouth slightly open and shaped into a small O.

_**- Is it interesting Luce?**_

Lucy winced and turned her head Natsu again.

_-__** Huh? , uh I mean yea .. yes**__,_ she replied, smiling before her eyes fell on the paper again.

Natsu could not help but smile at her behavior and continued to stare at her.

Lucy sighed and put down the newspaper.

_**- What's Natsu?**_

Natsu raised one eyebrow.

_**- No, Luce What do you mean?**_

Lucy shuddered when her nickname he had given to her, came from his lips, and she met his gaze.

_**- You stare at me as if I were a piece of meat to eat.**_

Natsus eyes widened her "view of the matter" and held up a smile in order not to laugh.

_**- It is because you are so sweet Luce.**_

Lucy caught her breath and looked away while her cheeks heated up tremendously.

_**- O-oh ..**_Said Lucy quickly and returned to her Journal again.

Natsu chuckled inwardly and continued looking at her.

* * *

_**- Okay, now add in 7ans gear and press on the gas .. when you reach 170 km / h, just press the brake and cables diagonally into the goal, right?**_

_Lucy rolled her eyes._

_**- Yes, yes, the teacher ..**_

_**- Honestly! If you make a mistake .. it can mean death ..**_

_Lucy froze and looked at him with a crafty smile._

_**- Oh .. so you still care about me .. though you told Gray that you did not do ..**_

_Night was quite dumb retained his place and saw Angel slid into the driver's seat on the white Ferrari and entered on the same white helmet as her blond hair was hidden beneath it._

_She strapped on and waited for the signal from Gray, who sat in the tall tower at the track._

_She positioned the engine a few times by pressing the gas while she had other foot on the brake._

_Gray pushed the green button on the table before him and a cry was heard from a great speaker and Angel released the brake, so it just screamed for the wheels in opposition before she flew back and training was started._

_Gray stepped down from the tower and stood right now next to his best friend and looked at how Angel was driving._

_**- I must admit one thing Night ..**_

_Night turned to Gray and raised one eyebrow._

_**- Really? out with the language then.**_

_Gray grinned and nodded to Angels hold._

_**- I guess you were right about Angel.**_

_Night grinned back and turned his gaze to Angel again._

_**- Yep, I see the blood in her boil with excitement and happiness ..**_

_**'- .. -'**_

_Lucy watched the meter climb to 170 km / h and she put on the brakes so the tires howled along the pavement in pure protest while she spun on the wheel so the tires were sideways and skidded into the goal._

_Lucy felt her heart beating like a hammer rod inside her chest as she stroked the steering wheel while a broad smile broke on her lips._

_She was truly born to be a race car driver .. she has it in her blood._

_Lucy stepped out of the Ferrari and was met by Gray and Night who smiled at her._

_**- Well done Bride!**__ Said Gray and knocking his fist against one of her._

_Lucy was still smiling, and turned her head to Night who was smiled at her and held up his open hand in front of him._

_Lucy included the angle and klatchade one of her hand against his._

_**- Nice donated Angel!**_

_Lucy smiled and nodded and threw herself into his arms._

_**- Thank you coach.**_

_Lucy saw what she had done and broke up quickly from his firm chest and cleared her throat._

_**- Ehm .. uh .. I .. I have to go!**_

_Lucy ran away and left Night alone who also looked after her until she was out of sight._

* * *

_**- But I want to!**_

_**- The doctor said you should not do it.**_

_**- But I want to!**_

_**- Does not matter what you want or not .. the doctor said no and then you accept it!**_

_**- Stupid Natsu!**_

_**- Well, I'm stupid now, but you should know that I am ...**_

_**- Is what?**_

_**- Silence-**_

_**- Is What? Natsu?**_

_**- Natsu!**_

**-Silence-**

**- I PROMISE! IF YOU DO NOT ANSWER ME NOW I GET WILL UP AND MMPPFFT!**

Lucy stared at Natsus black onyx eyes and felt herself melting heat of his body and his soft lips.

_Lucy kissed back with tongue in slow motion as she want to feel every taste of him .. the smallest detail._

Natsu leaned more down to Lucy's height and smiled at her lips, as he felt her arms, made himself comfortable on his neck.

They kissed and tasted each other's scents and juices, without any thought that they were viewing.

Lucy pulled away and put a low _"wow .."_ while her eyes sparkled at Natsu.

Natsu smiled at her and his eyes were deep and warm, while his gaze was on her.

Lucy gasped and made herself comfortable with her head on the pillow before sleep captured her into a deep slumber.

Natsu kissed her forehead and pulled away a bit.

**- You are closer Night Rider than you think Luce .. , **_because I am him .._Whispered Natsu silent and disappeared out of the room.

* * *

**Ooooh!**

**Duuun duuun duuun !**

**Sorry guys for this late update .. but I just forget to upload and write on this one.. heh .. Gomenne !**

**Anyway.. so .. Lucy have come over her fear from to race with Race cars? **

**and Natsu is Night Rider? **

**Wow..!**

**And well.. will Lucy get all the pussle pieces on the place or will that ashole Sting distroy her memories of Natsu and Night Rider ? **

**Well.. next upload will give you most of this questions a answer.**

**review , Review and REVIEW**

**Faster Uploades then !**

**TheFireKey.**


	13. Chapter 13 The Truth is out

**My Secret**

**TheFireKey**

**No Magic in this one.**

**This story is based on our centery of year ..**

**But it's still some charaters from Fairy Tail in this one anyway.**

**So ..The Orginal Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, but this Fairy Tail story belongs only to me.**

**Summary:**

_Natsu is spending a night when he heard screeching tires and shouting voices .. Curious as always, he checks it out and that night changed Natsus life forever._

_He meets a racer chick that he can not get out of his mind even once._

_She's so mysterious and so tempting to Natsu can not stay away from her._

_But the racing bride asks him to stay away from her .._

_Natsu does not understand why and do not get it even better when one night she arrives at his apartment door and ask to get into._

_Natsu finds out that racing bride he had just taken into his home owe a guy a lot of money._

_Natsu caught up in the racer bride's move .._

_but will he ever out of it again? And who is the red-haired chick who sneaks up behind them?_

**Genre:**_ Romance, Action, Humor and Adventure._

**Based on: **_Fairy Tail Chara Planters .. but our centery of year!_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not fkn own Fairy Tail! I currently own this story!_

* * *

**CHAPTER XIII**

_**- Welcome to the year second race here in Los Angeles! We currently have a fantastic weather and a lot of competition hungry drivers out there waiting to spray gravel on their opponents!**_

_**We also have a Rockie in our bunch this year! So we hope you will all take care of her! Let us introduce our participants!**_

_**- He is the king par excellence and the prince with a big P in flirting! Here you have him! Night Rider!**_

_A jet black Trans Am came out roll spirit while everyone in the stands yelling their throats with admiration and excitement._

_**- Yes, yes .. Moving on .. He's tough in the winter weather and slips nicely! Here you have him! Gray The Snow Killer!**_

_A gray metallic Porsce come out roll spirit, and stood next to the Night Riders black Trans Am._

_**- You know her and she has not the sting yet in place but has won five victories last year! - Black Feather!**_

_A black Camaro come out roll spirit while everyone in the stands yelling their throats with excitement._

_All the cars were out on the starting line and uppraddade._

_The engines were started and alternated at idle._

_**- Not all people! Oh wow! I forgot our Rockie! She is not known yet .. but she has a hot temper! - The Angel!**_

_A pearl white Camaro came out roll spirit, and stood in between the black Trans Am'en and the gray metallic colored porscen._

_**- DRIVERS ARE YOU READY?!**_

_**- YEAH!**_

_**- 3 .. 2 .. 1 .. GOOO!**_

_All drivers in each car stepped on the gas and flew up so the tires howled against the asphalt and the race had started._

* * *

_**- Lucy .. come on .. the doctor said that it would be a good idea ..**_

_**- But .. I do not know ..**_

_**- You wanted a week ago? Change your mind now?**_

_**- No. .. but ..**_

_**- But what is it then?**_

_**- I do not know ..**_

_**- Luce .. you fix it .. I am with you all the way to the end ..**_

_**- Do you promise?**_

_**- I promise Luce, you have my word.**_

_**- Thanks Natsu.**_

Lucy hugged while Natsu Natsu hugged her back and it sat there on the hospital bed and enjoyed each other's warmth.

* * *

_**- And the White Eagle will take the lead! He bets, but no! He slips and loses control of the car and lands on the roof instead! Gosh .. It does not look good for the White Eagle! White Eagle is out. Night Rider is number one and block all the roads so no one can overtake! O God! Second number is Gray The Snow Killer! And Issue number three .. O My God MY FRIENDS! OUR Rockie HAS TAKEN TO THIRD PLACE!**_

_Lucy shook her stern but gassed more and invested in trying to overtake Gray._

_Gray saw her thought and completely blocked her chance._

_Lucy swore to and placed behind Gray again while she tried to entice him to open the door again._

_Night riding saw in the side mirror how Angel tried to run on Gray and he could not help but smile._

_She really tried._

_Lucy swore again and felt the blood in her cooking._

_**"You're not my daughter if you can not compete like your father!"**_

_Lucy grabbed her dead father's words screamed inside her head._

_**"I do not care if you want to become a vet You were born to become a racing driver Lucy! YOU CAN NOT RUN AWAY FROM YOUR DESTINY!"**_

_Lucy shuddered and felt her hand on the wheel began to give way._

_**- BUT WHAT'S THIS?! PEOPLE! It seems as if the good Rockie has lost the taste to drive! CHECK JUST HOW THE CAR rocks back and forth AT SITES AS IF SHE DO NOT CARES a dime! CAN YOU THINK YOU PEOPLE? OUR NEW Rockie HAVE already tired!**_

_Night rider heard the referee high words and sarcastic sound that existed in those words, and he swore._

_No, she did not stop._

_She was born to become a racing legend! She needed this._

_Night Rider put on the brakes as it howled about the tires and made a sharp U - turn._

_and saw Gray overtook him, and even Angel._

_Night Rider grinning at spectators shocked gaspnings and began to run backward to the Angel and Gray._

_Lucy's hands began to shake and she tried to get rid of her dead father's voice echoing in her head._

_A howling woke her from those gloomy thoughts, and her eyes widened in pure shock._

_Night Rider went backwards past her and gave her a wink before he sped ahead and ran even though Gray and made a sharp U-turn so he came up with the bonnet straight ahead instead._

_Lucy's lips broke into a smile and her hand on the steering wheel hard thinking and she grabbed the gear lever with a steady hand and put in 5ans gear before she grinned and stepped on the gas._

* * *

**- Okay so are you ready?**

**- Yes ..**

**- Good .. , Then sliding down now and grab it.**

**- Geez .. you sound like a pervert right now ..**

**- I do not!**

**- Yes you do!**

**- NO!**

**- OH YES!**

**- Nehe!**

**- YEEES YOU DOOO!**

**- Noooo In AM NOOOT!**

**- YES!**

**-NO!**

**-YES YES YES YES YES!**

**- NO NO NO NO NO NO!**

**- YES YOU DO!**

**- FINE ALRIGHT I DID THAT JUST MOVE ON AND GRAB THAT STUPID WHEEL!**

**- HAHA! YOU ADMID IT!**

Lucy grinned and grabbed the wheel of the black porscen her by racing company, as her yellow was not there anymore.

**- Okay .. Now add in second gear and then a bit on gas.**

**- Okay, I get it ..**

Lucy did as Natsu said, and the car started rolling forward.

**- Good .. Now turn right at next intersection.**

Lucy did as he said, and came in on a gravel road.

**- Now what?**

**- Stop the car.**

**- What?**

**- Stop the car.**

**- But we are ..**

**- STOP THE CAR!**

**- Okay, okay!**

Lucy stopped the car and turned toward Natsu who were left in the passenger seat without running out on a big field.

**- What the hell is wrong with him?**

Lucy watched as he looked around in all directions before he sat down among a lot of oat straw.

Lucy could see him a little bit of his pink hair kamoflerades not in oats bright yellow color.

**- He's crazy!**

Lucy laughed and got out the car before she scooped up the cigarette pack out of her bag, looking for her lighter.

**- Damn!**

**Lucy could not find her lighter.**

**- OY Natsu! DO YOU HAVE A LIGHTER?**

Natsu looked up.

**- YES! The RIGHT POCKET ON MY FUR JACKET!**

Lucy just nodded and fished out Natsus leather jacket lying on the backseat of Porscen and she gasped.

A faint image of her curved inside a black trans am made her wince, and almost fall backward.

Another image flashed past her eyes and she gasped while several images flowed more and more in front of her eyes.

* * *

_**-/-**_

_**- What the hell .. My lighter is gone!**_

_**- Huh?**_

_**- Night Rider .. do you have a lighter?**_

_**- Yes! In the right pocket of my leather jacket!**_

_**- Thanks!**_

_**- It's black!?**_

_**- Yes, I like black things .. Also my black Trans Am.**_

_**-/-**_

* * *

Lucy's hand trembled while she fished out the lighter from Natsus leather jacket and she could not believe her eyes.

_In her hand was a worn black lighter._

**- / / -**

* * *

_**- IT SEEMS NOW STAND BETWEEN OUR Rockie AND OUR NIGHT RIDER! WHO TAKES GOLD AND WHO MAY BITE in the dirt! MY WOMEN AND MEN! THIS IS THE FIRST YEAR I EVER SEEN SUCH EVEN FIGHT!**_

_Lucy growled and pushed the throttle even more while Night Rider blocked her doors all the time._

_Lucy growled even more and the blood boiled in her lot._

_**- I will win the gold your asshole .. so be careful before I frames you and your car! , **__Lucy growled angrily to himself and stepped on the gas even more again._

_Night Rider saw the Angel charged for another overtaking and he could not help but smile._

_This was really what he wanted. The fact that all drivers could feel this feeling to not only win but to them never give up hope!_

_Night smiled and grinned when he saw the Angels Camaro approached his black Trans Am._

_Lucy grinned broadly as she lay smooth sides with the Night Rider and pressed on the gas even harder to run on completely._

_Night Rider pushed himself up on the accelerator, he, too, and it was smooth sides again._

_**- HALLELUUJAH MY WOMEN AND MEN! THIS IS SOMETHING WE NEVER SEEN BEFORE IN THE WHOLE WORLD'S HISTORY OF RACING! IT'S A BLOODY FIGHT BETWEEN THESE TWO PARTICIPANTS! NIGHT RIDER WILL KING WITH BIG K TAKE HOME THIS VICTORY!? OR WILL HE GET BITE in the gravel and FEEL THE NEW ROCKIENS WRATH! MY WOMEN AND MEN! THIS IS VERY EXCITING!**__**IT'S 15 MINUTES LEFT IN THE RACE AND THOSE APPROACHING THE LAST CURVE! O GOD!**_

_Lucy put in seventh gear and pedaled hard on the accelerator and flew up while she grinned, looking finish line white, black checkered flag waving in the air by the wind it created._

_**- I will win!**_

_Lucy heard the Night Riders Trans Am's roaring panther to the engine approached her Camaro._

_**- THIS IS 4 METRES LEFT TO finish line and ROCKIEN AHEAD! BUT KING WITH BIG K DOES NOT GIVE UP HOPE! HE INVESTS AND THEM ARE EVEN SIDES AGAIN! THIS IS MY WOMEN AND MEN IS SOMETHING WE NEVER SEEN BEFORE!**_

_Lucy growled again and pedaled even more on gas._

_**- AND IT WILL! LORD OF THE SHIT IT WENT TOO FAST TO EVEN SEE IT ! RIGHT NOW OBJECTIVES THE PHTOT BEFORE IT CHECKS AND WE GET TO KNOW THE ANSWER! Hallelujah THIS IS SO EXCITING!**_

_Lucy gasped before she spun on the wheel as the car slid sideways and diagonally braked so the tires on the asphalt howled in protest._

_Lucy stepped out of the car and turned to Night Rider who was already leaning against his black Trans Am with an eye on her._

_Lucy began walking toward him but was blocked by a mass fotografter and repotrar who questioned him._

_**- EXTRA THOMAS HERE FROM CHANNEL 56! Are you proud over this race? And what is your hair color?**_

_**- Well .. Thomas .. I am proud of every race I am racing in .. and well .. my hair color is Different ..**_

_**- LINNEA FROM NEWS CHANNEL 34! can you show us your hair then?**_

_**- Well .. of course.**_

_Lucy stretched on her legs and stood on tiptoe to see the, and she was open-mouthed._

* * *

**- Lucy .. oy Lucy .. !**

Natsu Lucy patted lightly on the cheek and Lucy opened her eyes.

**- Oy Lucy, are you okay?**

Lucy stared at Natsu with her mouth open.

**- You are the Night Rider.**

* * *

**Duuun duuun duuun!**

**Sorry for my late update!**

**I hope you will forgive me.**

*** Hug ***

**So .. what do you think?**

**O:**

**Lucy has come up now that Natsu is the Night Rider!**

**Halleluujah!**

**Well .. ****Review guys ****and thanks for your all reviews too!**

**TheFireKey.**


	14. Chapter 14 I can't believe you !

**My Secret**

**TheFireKey**

**No Magic in this one.**

**This story is based on our centery of year ..**

**But it's still some charaters from Fairy Tail in this one anyway.**

**So ..The Orginal Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, but this Fairy Tail story belongs only to me.**

**Summary:**

_Natsu is spending a night when he heard screeching tires and shouting voices .. Curious as always, he checks it out and that night changed Natsus life forever._

_He meets a racer chick that he can not get out of his mind even once._

_She's so mysterious and so tempting to Natsu can not stay away from her._

_But the racing bride asks him to stay away from her .._

_Natsu does not understand why and do not get it even better when one night she arrives at his apartment door and ask to get into._

_Natsu finds out that racing bride he had just taken into his home owe a guy a lot of money._

_Natsu caught up in the racer bride's move .._

_but will he ever out of it again? And who is the red-haired chick who sneaks up behind them?_

**Genre:**_ Romance, Action, Humor and Adventure._

**Based on: **_Fairy Tail Chara Planters .. but our centery of year!_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not fkn own Fairy Tail! I currently own this story!_

* * *

**CHAPTER XIV**

_**- You are the Night Rider!**_

Natsu looked at Lucy and her eyes looked so scared out but still shocked.

Natsu sighed and nodded.

_**- You finally got it.**_

Lucy said nothing, she did not even have anything to say.

Natsu took a deep breath and waited for the blast in the face .. but felt nothing.

_He looked shaken up and noticed that Lucy was not in front of him anymore._

He spun around and managed to see her in the black porsce and she did a fast u - turn so the gravel splashed on him before she drove away from there and he was left in the dust from the splashing gravel and looked after her.

* * *

_Lucy drive faster and faster while she was shaking all over._

_How could it ever be possible?!_

_Why had he said nothing! Would he play with her emotions as he did before?_

Lucy shook even more and the grip on the steering wheel was shaking but still hard.

_Lucy went past a speed Plate showing 90km / h .. and she was up to 180km / h._

Lucy did not notice either blue lights that dazzled in reversing mirror and the sound of sirens, which increased the closer they came.

**- STOP THE CAR! THIS IS THE POLICE! Pull over!**

Lucy jumped almost to the angry voice of the megaphone and she pressed on the brakes as it howled about the tires in pure protest, creating tire tracks behind.

She then turned toward the nearest side of the road and sat and trembled like a leaf while she looked in the side mirror on her side, and saw the policeman was walking to her car.

Lucy swallowed and tried to calm down and put on her poker face and smiled at the policeman.

**- How do you do Ma'm, you seemed to be in a hurry .. did you not saw the sign by the last turn?**

Lucy swallowed, touching the steering wheel in front of her.

_**- Oh .. nutrient that I did not ..**_

**- Ah I see, **said the policeman, and wrote in his small block in his hand.

Lucy took the opportunity to look at him so long.

_He was probably in the 25-27 years of age .. little as she anyways. He had dark red hair that was chopped sexy and went with the wind move that was there. His eyes were like, Natsus .. only that they were in the color dark blue. His skin was tanned and she saw that he had a lot of muscles that was tightened during under that thin police shirt he was wearing._

Lucy swallowed and looked away while a smile grew on her lips.

**- So Ma'm .. Do you know how much you drove?**

Lucy turned her head toward the police the man again and smiled.

_**- I hope you have speed camera with you .. because I think it went too fast to perceive me.**_

_Lucy smiled while she fingered on her hooded sweatshirts zipper and pulled it down slowly._

She looked in his eye how the policeman swallowed while he watched her go.

She held up a smile when her breasts began to become more visible.

**- Uh .. yeah .. jah .. ehm .. You do not know how much I uh ran it? **Asked the policeman, and Lucy looked up and smiled.

_He was to flushed to even know what he said to her._

**- For fast to catch for me .. is not it?**

The policeman looked stunned out and swallowed hard again.

_Lucy pulled with one finger to the policeman's tie that was there, pulling the index finger down slowly to his stomach_.

**- You know .. I know * swallows * recognize you anywhere ..** Murmured the policeman and Lucy smiled at him.

_**- Oh Really? You mean, surely the woman of your dreams every night .. isn't... ?**_

The policeman did not answer but swallowing even a third time hard and followed her movements with his eyes.

_**- Let's skip this .. ne?**_

Lucy leaned over and gave him a lick on the cheek as his cheeks were flushed red.

**- O-of c-cou-urs-se!** Stammered the policeman and tore the ticket note to mini grind pieces in front of her car.

Lucy smiled and settled herself in the driver's seat again, touching the steering wheel.

_**- So .. I have been a little busy now .. are we done here?**_

The policeman nodded and turned on his heel but was stopped by Lucy's hand that gripped his tanned arm.

_**- Here ..**_ Said Lucy, holding out a small card for him _**- call me.**_

Lucy let go of the policeman's arm and pressed the accelerator so the gravel that was sprayed over and she disappeared into the horizon, leaving a flared hot shocked policeman behind.

* * *

Natsu was still looking for where Lucy had stuck with the car and sighed enormously.

_He knew this day would come._

_She would get on it and work as quickly as possible._

Natsu sighed again and fished out his cell phone that was in the left pants pocket and struck the only number that could help him right now.

**- At Marvells .**

_**- Hey Wendy .. we need to talk ..**_

**- Natsu!?**

_**- Yeah .. that's me.**_

**- But why? How?**

_**- Does not matter how I got hold of your number .. the only thing that matters right now is code white.**_

**- Code White? OH ... HUH?!**

Natsu sighed.

_**- Yes Wendy .. She knows about it .. she seemed to figure it out on your own.**_

**- How did she do it?**

_**- Well .. she stole my car I loaned to the Motor Company and ran off and left me here alone in the middle of a field.**_

Laughter in the second handset headed Natsu and he have to sigh again.

**- Hahahaha! I'm dying! Hahahhaha!**

_**- Oh well .. are you ready or what? I need your help!**_

**- Hahahahhaha! * Pffft ***

_**- Geez .. call me when you have finished your laughing.**_

**- Hahha sorry Natsu but it is so * Pffft! * Damn f-funny!**

_**- Yes, yes .. whatever .. call me later.**_

**- My god .. talk to Romeo so long while I laugh ready okay? * Pfft ***

_**- Sure.**_

**- ROMEO * ppfft! * Natsu on the phone!**

- Natsu! , Heard in the background before a noise came after and rapid breathing.

_**- Hey Romeo, what's up?**_

**- Natsu! Is it really you?! It was at least 10 years ago if not more so since we last seen or even talked to each other!**

_**- I know Romeo, I miss you all .. but I've got some problems down the road right now .. **_, Natsu began but stopped when Wendy's echoing laugh broke the silence of the other side of the phone and he sighed again.

**- What is it about her? What did you do? Come on .. tell me .. she lies and howls of laughter here on the floor!**

Natsu sighed and told me the same thing he said to Wendy.

_**- Romeo, you are there or?**_

**- * Pfft! ***

_**- Not you too!**_

**- Sorry Natsu but .. * Pfffft! * It's funny .. * Pffffft! ***

_**- Seriously .. I feel sorry for your future children who will receive yours killing of humor .. , tell Wendy to call me when you are both laughing clear, bye.**_

Natsu hung up the phone before even Romeo could say anything, and got a different number who responded to a signal.

**- Full Buster.**

_**- Hey Gray.**_

**- State Natsu?**

_**- Shit.**_

**- Really? What are those things?**

_**- Na you know .. code white.**_

**- Knock it off! Did you tell her ?!**

_**- No. .. she seems to have figured that out all by yourself.**_

**- Holy shit .. she's really smart to be a blonde.**

_**- I know.**_

**- But, but .. why are you calling me? Should not you call Marvell?**

_**- Yes, I did it .. but received no reply from her .. because she was busy laughing kill himself on the floor.**_

**- What? Rarely code white is something to laugh at?**

_**- Well .. she laugh at Lucy's reacting as I said.**_

**- Really? , Tell me?**

_**- Sure .. You will lie down and howl in laughter as the couple Marvell Conbolt ..**_

**- God no .. , don't contrast me with that couple .. * Shiver ***

_**- Oh well .. specific ..**_

Natsu told the same thing he said to Wendy, and Romeo, to Gray and waited now that Gray would answer him.

_**- Well?**_

**- Uh .. cha .. it was not even surprising ... for I mean ... she has always been a person who fled from things all the time.**

_**- Yes .. it's true.**_

**- But anyways .. where are you?**

_**- In the middle of a field.**_

**- * Pffft! ***

_**- Stop laughing! It's not even funny!**_

**- Sorry man .. * Clearing throat * So .. middle of a field, indeed .. I never thought that you were kind to offer the one you love for a ride on a field.**

_**- Shut up! I was bowels when I would get her to drive a car again after that horrible crash, and she stopped at a field on a dirt road.**_

**- Damn the art .. that was the most disgusting thing I've ever heard!**

_**- What?! However the hell I needed to shit!**_

**- YES MAYBE SO! BUT NO ONE NEVER TAKE A CHANGE AND SHIT ON A FIELD RIGHT UP AND DOWN, YOU DAMN MORON!**

Natsu stared ahead while the mobile phone was to his ear and he gasped for words Gray had shouted into the receiver for him.

**- Oh man ! bleah ! .. Now I'll never eat cereal agian!**

_**- Sorry ..**_

**- God man .. Ew .. I feel so bad right now, so we end this conversation now.**

_**- Sure .. and sorry again.**_

**- Well see you , your damn field shit!**

_**- EY!**_

**- Byebye! * Click ***

Natsu stared at the phone in his hand and pressed the red button too , before he put down the cell phone into his pocket and sighed.

* * *

Lucy stopped at a large house with pitch-black roof and white walls.

She parked at the side of the white fence and looked at the white rusty mailbox, as it said **- Ms. and Mr. Marvell Conbolt** - on and stepped out of the black porsce.

She took a deep breath and walked across the worn gravel path that led to the white house and put on her fake smile she always used when she did not want to appear weak.

She rang the bell that sat on the white wall on the right side of the door and waited while ekandet the chime pling spirit echoed inside the house.

_She almost gave up hope when she rang the bell for the third time, but froze when she heard footsteps approaching the front door and the light of a rattling chain that she knew that they used as collateral._

Lucy watched as the door opened and she could only stare, did not get out a few words at all.

_The woman who opened the door was no less than her old friend Wendy Marvell._

Lucy had tears in her eyes and she threw herself against Wendy and her tears fell down her cheeks.

Wendy put her arms around Lucy, patting her on her back while she smiled.

**- I have been waiting for you Lucy ..**

Lucy nodded and Wendy step into his house again with Lucy behind them and shut the door.

Wendy went ahead into the living room while Lucy looked around in the small hall which was dark and cozy.

The walls were lined with different kinds of paintings in gold frames with different motifs, and the ceiling hung a yellow roof lamp that matched the gold frames on the wall.

On the floor was a nasty but delicious blood red carpet that was a good fit with the dark ceden wood floor that was there.

On the way to the living room wet kitchen on the right side and was decorated in white and black. While on the left side was a small corridor that led one to their bedroom and bathroom.

A small carbon black Sprial staircase was in the hall's end and led one to the second floor of the house, where there were two bedrooms and a toilet.

Lucy felt the smell of fresh bread and strawberry scented candles, and she shivered all over.

_This was truly a home you really want to come home to every day._

She followed Wendy into the living room and stopped at the doorway of shock.

Wendy's boyfriend and fiance - **Romeo Conbolt Marwell** - was sitting on the couch with a man she knew very well again.

_Oh no!_

Lucy would just turn and run out when the person turned around and smiled at her.

_**- Hey Angel ..**_

Lucy shuddered at the discomfort and looked away.

She remembered very well who he was and what he did to her.

Lucy began to have difficult to breath , and grabbed the door frame to stay on her two feet.

She looked in the corner of her eye and saw how the man grinned at her, but she was doing more harm by only the images that flowed in and formed of her retina.

_Sting. Sting Eucliffe._

* * *

Natsu sighed and began to dither back and forth while he waited for Gray to come and get him.

He had received a call to him and said that he had seen Lucy drive past their house and continued to the Marwells.

Natsu was beginning to worry that she was going crazy or do not even wanted to talk to him again.

_A purring panther car engine aroused him from his gloomy deep thought and looked up and smiled._

Gray came down the gravel path with his black Trans Am and grinned big for him.

_**- So you got hold of it anyway?**_ Said Natsu and grinned at him when Gray stopped in front of him.

Gray grinned again and stepped out of the black trans am car and gave the keys to Natsu.

**- Well .. you know .. Juvia are not just grateful that you were chasing her in our volvo s80 .. so she called around as hell and found it standing in one of the garages that you last competed in, and we had it towed to us, then she pushed me into it and screamed that I should hurry up .. or so it was no sex tonight,** said Gray and rolled their eyes at those last words.

Natsu grimaced and looked away while he took the keys.

_**- Ew, you did have to start to details that much .. geez ..**_

Just a picture of how Gray was over Juvia, sweaty and naked, got it to turn the stomach of Natsu.

_It was not a pretty sight!_

Natsu shook himself and sighed before he stepped past the Gray and slid into the driver's seat on his Trans Am.

**- Oy Dragneel ..**

Natsu turned to Gray and waited for what he wanted him.

**- Take her tiger!**

_Natsu grinned and turned the key so the car spun up and made a sharp U - turn on the gravel so it spurted up in Gray, before he drove off with a big smile on his lips._

* * *

_Lucy gasped for air and tried to calm her fears that shook her body inside._

Wendy looked at her with concern in her eyes and glared at the same time on Sting who had only his cold blue eyes on Lucy.

_Why was he here?!_

_What did he want me?_

Lucy did not even know the answers to her mental issues that she made herself inside the skull.

_**- Will you join me Angel .. you look a little pale ..**_

Lucy shuddered the discomfort of his cold voice saying her race name with such distaste that caused it to turn inside her stomach of disgust.

**- Lu - Angel .. you should be drinking something, let's go to the kitchen .. , **Said Wendy and led Lucy to the kitchen, but before she came around the corner of the living room that led one to the little kitchen, she turned around angrily and glared more angrily at her husband before she glared ice cold on Sting as he gave a huge scorn grinning to both of them .

**-/../../-**

Lucy slipped on the kitchen chair and sighed while her hands was hiding her face and her warm brown eyes.

_All she still shooked with fear and apprehension while images from Sting and she floated past her retina._

Wendy sat on the water faucet while she was picking up a glass to fill with water to Lucy.

Lucy took the glass with water from Wendy and took a sip while she was still shaking.

Wendy sat down on the chair beside her and stroked her back as a consolation.

_**- What's he doing here? **_Murmured Lucy and took another nervous sip from her water glass.

Wendy sighed and shook her head.

**- I do not know .. but you never told me why you came here ..**

Lucy froze before she sighed out deeply and looked up at her old best friend.

Wendy's eyes grew big when she saw her old best friend's eyes were red and bore the traces of tears on her cheeks, and the words she said , made her to freeze hard.

_**- I know that Natsu is the Night Rider ..**_

* * *

Natsu swung sharply into the big muddy road leading to the Full Buster's house before he drove past the yellow house and continued on, the same way as Lucy had been driving, not so long ago.

_Natsu was nervous and did not know what he would do once he arrived._

He just hoped she would listen to his words and understand why he never told the truth from the beginning.

Natsu now saw them milk white walls and the roof pitch black pick up at the edge of the road and he could not help but smile.

The smile widened when he saw the black porsce parked at the worn white mailbox.

His smile died out when he shaded a dark green skoda standing beside the road shaded by a large tree.

His hand on the steering wheel was stiff and he clenched his teeth so as not to belt out his anger that was within him.

_So he came anyway huh?!_

Natsu growled and made a sharp U - turn so a lot of gravel pitched against the dark green Skoda and he snorted and parked behind the black porsce.

He stepped out of his car and locked it before he followed the gravel path that led toward the door on the front.

When he reached the door, he called not, but instead ripped the door open and stepped inside while he prayed inwardly that he had not touched her yet.

Natsu did not take off his shoes even without continued on into the living room but stopped when he heard small sobs coming from the kitchen on his right hand.

_His heart was thumping in his chest and he went against the crack of white door that obscured the view into the kitchen._

He grabbed the door on one side and gently moved it aside and met Wendy deer brown eyes that looked at him shocked before it was reduced and smiled instead.

He looked down at the blonde woman who was sobbing in her arms and his heart ached at the sight but he knew how hot he was in the body.

And worse gets the heat in his body when the blonde woman looked up and met his gaze with hers.

Her lips trembled before them glided into a little smile while the tears ran down her cheeks.

_**- Natsu ..**_

* * *

**Duuuuun duuuun duuuun !**

**Ohh I am so evil ! Hehe !**

**So Sorry guys for this late update but well ..**

**Me and MDL-31 haved some fun together and well ..**

**I forget you guys ! I am so sorry! *tears in eyes* Sooooo Sooorrry! **

**Hope you can forgive me !**

**This is next last chapter .. next one will be the last .. Hmm .. Wonder if Natsu will kill Sting? Hehe..**

**Oh .. Lucy .. I feel bad for you of that moron .. ( not natsu .. hell no! I mean sting -.-' )**

**Well.. **

**Thanks for all reviews ! You make me cry everyday of happiness !**

**review , Review and REVIEW !**

**Faster uploading then !**

**TheFireKey.**


	15. Chapter 15 I Love you !

**My Secret**

**TheFireKey**

**No Magic in this one.**

**This story is based on our centery of year ..**

**But it's still some charaters from Fairy Tail in this one anyway.**

**So ..The Orginal Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, but this Fairy Tail story belongs only to me.**

**Summary:**

_Natsu is spending a night when he heard screeching tires and shouting voices .. Curious as always, he checks it out and that night changed Natsus life forever._

_He meets a racer chick that he can not get out of his mind even once._

_She's so mysterious and so tempting to Natsu can not stay away from her._

_But the racing bride asks him to stay away from her .._

_Natsu does not understand why and do not get it even better when one night she arrives at his apartment door and ask to get into._

_Natsu finds out that racing bride he had just taken into his home owe a guy a lot of money._

_Natsu caught up in the racer bride's move .._

_but will he ever out of it again? And who is the red-haired chick who sneaks up behind them?_

**Genre:**_ Romance, Action, Humor and Adventure._

**Based on: **_Fairy Tail Chara Planters .. but our centery of year!_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not fkn own Fairy Tail! I currently own this story!_

* * *

**CHAPTER XV**

_**- Natsu ..**_

Natsu shuddered with her loving voice saying his name and he just wanted to take her in his arms and never let her go.

_**- Natsu .. he is here ..**_

Natsu heard her weak voice and his grip on the door post cured.

Wendy met his gaze again and she confirmed Lucy's words with a nicking.

_**- Lucy .. I will protect you .. I promise .. **_Replied Natsu low and held both his arms to the sides to welcome her until his arms.

Lucy got up from the chair and threw herself into his arms and buried her tearful face against his warm chest and smiled weakly.

Natsu let his arms hold her and he smiled at Wendy over Lucy's head and felt his heart pounding uncontrollably fast strokes.

_**- Please Natsu .. **_Whispered Lucy and he looked down at her and she looked up and met his gaze. _**- Please .. protect me.**_

Natsu nodded and felt his heart grew big by the enormous love he felt for her.

_**- I promise Lucy, I promise. **_, He said and held her tighter.

* * *

Sting sat playing with his cell phone while he was waiting for Lucy would be alone in the kitchen.

Romeo had already gone up to his office and started working, so Sting was all alone in the living room.

The door to the living room opened with a huge bang, and he looked up and grinned but grin frozen on his lips.

_Oh hell! , _Thought Sting and swallowed.

_Natsu had come in and behind him was Lucy, hidden and protected._

Sting glared at her and Lucy huddled together even more behind Natsu's back to avoid Sting's cold eyes on him.

Natsu only had eyes on Sting and his one hand scratching the desire to beat him black and blue and get clog his airways so he died out from lack of oxygen.

Natsu mastered his anger to a good level and glared at Sting which now met his gaze.

**- So we meet again Dragneel .. , **Sting said cold and grinned.

Natsu saw that smirk was false, substantially false.

_**- Yes we do .. Eucliffe .. ,**_ Natsu replied back, quiet but still a glimpse of an icy tone in it.

**- So what can I do for you?**

Natsu went to Sting and took a stranglehold on Sting's neck and slammed him hard against the wall and growled angrily.

_**- YOU AND ME RACE AGAINST EACH OTHER, the one who wins gets Lucy.**_

Sting swallowed hard and stared at Natsu who really did not look like he used to.

His eyes were murderous and ice-cold while his lips were a thin stretch.

Sting nodded.

**- O-oke-ey! I d-do i-it!**

Sting croaked and Natsu released the grip on his neck as he fell to the floor and took my breath.

_**- Good, we meet at the clock tower 17 spot! ,**_ Replied Natsu and pulled Lucy out of the room and away toward his car.

Lucy said nothing, instead she followed only with Natsu and stepped into passagerarätet the black Trans Am car, as she well knew was his.

Natsu climbed into the driver's seat and turned the key in the ignition and spun the wheel, before he stepped on the gas and drove away.

When it was well came to Lucy's house, stayed Natsu off at the curb and turned the key so the car died out and fell silent.

Lucy sat and fiddled with her fingers and felt how nervous she really was.

_What if he lost?_

Lucy shook herself mentally and sighed inwardly.

_He never lost a single race .. except then that time she and him raced agianst each other.._

_**- So .. are you okay with this .. **_Lucy said careful and looked at Natsu.

Natsu signed and hold his gaze forward while he speaked to her.

_**- I'll have to Lucy .. This is a race legends memo.**_

_**- But why? Have you not even thought about if you lose, huh?! HAVE YOU EVEN THOUGHT ABOUT MY FEELINGS, HUH?! , WHAT I WANT!? **_

Lucy screamed and undid the belt before she opened the car door and slammed it behind her.

She turned and hung herself in through the drawn-down car window and glared at Natsu.

_**- YOU ONLY CARE ABOUT YOUR FUCKING MOTTO! YOU CARE NOT A SHIT ABOUT ME Natsu! AND YOU NEVER DID IT BEFORE EITHER ! I HATE YOU!**_

Lucy screamed agian Those words and turned around on her heels and walked angry to her house.

Natsu sat still in the same position as before and he winced when he heard Lucy slamming her apartment door with a bang.

His fingers trembled and he grabbed the car key and turned it in the ignition and sighed.

He blinked out and waited for the gray volvo came from behind had driven past him, before he backed off a bit backwards and spun the wheel.

_**- I do Lucy ... I care about you all the time .. because I love you ..**_

Natsu stepped on the gas and went down the street and on his way home.

* * *

Lucy sobbed while she climbed up the stairs and saw barely treads for her tear-filled eyes obscured the view.

She grabbed the stair railing and sighed when she was on the second floor where her bathroom was.

Lucy sobbed even more and felt a cold sensation spread up her spine and caused her to freeze on the spot she stood on.

_She recognized the feeling from the past .. but where?_

Lucy felt the pulse pounding in her ears and in her chest.

_Something was not right .._

Lucy gulped silently and let his eyes wander around in the bathroom, but she found nothing suspicious, and that could explain the ruffled feelings she had.

Lucy did not notice that someone sneaked up on her with a gun in one of his ring-clad hand and she would just scream when she felt the gun muzzle in the back but a hand fell against her mouth and blocked the chance.

* * *

Natsu continued driving down the street when something caught his attention and gaze.

_A dark green skoda stood in the shade of a tree and the lights were still lit._

Natsu got a weird feeling in my stomach, and he also had a thought about turning around quickly and run to Lucy's house.

He had always trusted his instincts and his strange thoughts, but this was not like those he had had before.

Natsu made a sharp U - turn and almost collided with a white Volvo that honked angrily at him but he did not respond, instead he concentrated on the road ahead.

He stepped on the gas as the tires screamed in pure protest before he spun the wheel and drove to Lucy's house.

Natsu felt the pulse pounding in his ears in vain, and his heart was beating like a hammer rod inside his chest.

_"What is this feeling?" _ Thought Natsu and ran a red light at two intersections.

_His hand was trembling and the grip on the gear lever was slippery._

He swallowed hard and felt relief when Lucy's white houses protruded up there on the hill and he made a sharp turn and parked hard by two rusty old cars and turned the key.

He jumped out of the car and locked it quickly, before he hurried his steps towards Lucy's door.

He swallowed hard again and just was going to press the bell on the door, when he heard a sound that got him to freeze.

He could not think or ponder the matter, but instead kicked up Lucy's door with a single kick and hurried up the stairs.

**"Lucy,"** cried his brain and her name was pounding in his heart.

* * *

Lucy became colder and felt her head spinning as she lay.

She looked around to see where she was, and she was tied up in the bathtub and naked.

_She also had a gag order so she couldn't scream._

Lucy's eyes were tears of pain in her sleeping arms that hung in the air.

The rope she had the face to hold a in puched towel in her mouth, cut to her cheek when she moved the mouth.

Lucy was scared.

_Who the hell would do such a thing?_

_Who?!_

Lucy felt the tears flow and her blood froze when she saw him.

_He of course. He could do such a thing and be able to sleep well at night._

_He._

_Sting Eucliffe .. the man who ruined her life._

**- Just be quiet Lucy ... you will soon be called an angel again ... When they find your dead body in your own bathtub ..**

Lucy shuddered of discomfort and could only stare at Sting as she now saw, was something dazzling in his hand.

_Hell, A knife._

Lucy swallowed hard and began to feel panic in rearing her and she even felt the rope cut into her both cheeks and left a scar.

**- Oh .. I just love it when the people I am going to kill .. trying to escape .. it as well ..** - Sting licked the tip of the knife - **... makes me horny and hard.**

Lucy swallowed hard again and kept his eyes on the sharp shiny silver knife that she could also now see, was a kitchen knife.

_Sting bent down at the edge of the bathtub and put the knife edge to terms with Lucy exposing throat and she began to tremble._

The panic got worse inside her, and her brain was screaming: **"RUN RUN!"** But she could not move a single muscle.

_**- Mppppfgggmm!**_

**- What did you say?**

_**- Mpppppfgggmmm!**_

**- God .. Do I have to take off your gag, to get what you say huh?**

_**- Mmmmmgfffmmm!**_

Sting sighed and loosened the rope around her head and took it out the in pushed towel out of her mouth and waited.

Lucy saw her chance and kicked him right in the groin and he fell down on his knees and made a millions of different faces.

**- YOUR FUCKING WHORE!** He growled angrily and grabbed the knife and took the sweep to cut her throat.

_**- NAAAAAAAAAAAAAATSUUUUU! **_Cried Lucy all she was worth.

A loud bang was heard from below and got Sting to congeal on the floor.

Lucy kicked him again and cried again.

_**- NAAAAATSU!**_

_Lucy heard rapid steps up her stairs and felt relief when the bathroom door kicked open and there he stood, sweaty and angry while his eyes found hers._

Lucy's eyes filled with tears again, but this time it was tears of joy.

Natsu saw her crying face and knew immediately what had happened.

He found Sting on the floor and he grabbed him by the neck and dragged him out of the bathroom.

_**- YOUR DAMN FUCKING LOW piece of shit! **_, Natsu growled and shook angrily Sting in front of the stairs.

Sting just grinned and Natsu's anger grew larger.

The picture of Lucy tied up, naked and vulnerable was stuck on Natsu's retina and he felt the taste of blood in his mouth.

_This man .. had damaged his girl!_

_**- You do not deserve to live! ,**_ Natsu growled again and shook Sting tougher and angrier.

**- You are so blind dragneel .. she is my gir -, **Sting did not finish his sentence before a hard punched landed in his face and knocked out two teeth from his lower jaw.

_**- YOU DO NOT CALL HER YOUR GIRL! SHE IS NOT YOURS! HAS NEVER BEEN! SHE IS MINE! YOU HEAR IT!? M I N! AND IF YOU SO spits OR RELATED TO HER ESA WITH SOME OF YOUR FINGERS HOW WILL I CUT UP SLOWLY BUT STUNNING AND GET YOU WISH THAT YOU NEVER BEEN BORN ESA! HAVE YOU TAKEN IT?!**_

Sting swallowed hard and he was shaking with fear.

Natsu's eyes were dark with hatred and anger and his lips were a thin line.

Natsu felt anger bubbling in him still and he wanted so much to destroy Sting here and now, but Lucy was waiting in the bathroom and needed his support and patronage consent.

_How could he let her hurt? He had promised her to protect her at all costs!_

Natsu saw Sting spat blood and his lips were a huge grin that got the itch to Natsu's one fist of irritation.

**- You are so cowardly Dragneel ... plus we made a deal for a race ..**

Natsu glared icy on Sting and slammed him down the stairs in such a fierce pace that he heard Sting's back broken in an unpleasant sound.

He looked away from the dead man lying down on Lucy's red carpet hallway and headed the steps to the bathroom, where Lucy was.

* * *

Lucy was in the tub with rapid breathing when she heard the sound of broken jaws and impact reverberated in to where she lay.

_She hoped it was Sting who was injured .. and not Natsu._

_Sure, maybe she sounded cold and cruel, but he destroyed her life, she has realized that now._

_All he did was just pulling her down in the shit he got himself away from._

She never loved him, she never felt so for him that way, he was more a friend, a friend she thought she could trust, but who stuck her several times in the back of deceit and lies.

Lucy shuddered when she heard stings words.

**- You are so blind dragneel .. she is my gir-**

Lucy did not hear the last words before a battle which she knew was a punch, echoed in the bathroom and she hold her breath and waited to see who had got the stroke.

The silence was not long, just Natsu's voice broke through it and the words he said, made her shiver with pleasure.

_**- YOU DO NOT CALL HER YOUR GIRL! SHE IS NOT YOURS! HAS NEVER BEEN! SHE IS MINE! YOU HEAR IT!? MY! AND IF YOU SO SPITS OR RELATED TO HER ESA WITH SOME OF YOUR FINGERS , I WILL CUT OFF YOUR DAMN THING SLOWLY BUT STUNNING AND GET YOU WISH THAT YOU NEVER BEEN BORN ESA! HAVE YOU GOT THAT?!**_

Lucy just gaped at the bathroom door and could hardly believe her ears about what she heard.

_She was his?_

_Lucy could not help but smile .. She was his!_

Lucy smiled wider and heard a hard thump down her long staircase and her smile froze.

She heard no voices .. she only heard step that ruled against the bathroom door where she was.

Lucy gulped and trembled while her heart was beating double stroke inside her chest.

The steps stopped outside the bathroom door and Lucy held her breath while she saw the handle slipped down and the door creaked low and her eyes filled with tears at the person standing there.

_**- Natsu ...**_

She saw how he reacted to her low visking who said his name, and he met her eyes across the room.

_**- Natsu .. **_She said again with a higher blast and Natsu stacked up to her and sank down on his two knees.

**Lucy's eyes filled more yet more tears and they fell down her both cheeks.**

Natsu caught her chin with one hand and ran his thumb away every tear that fell on her cheek and smiled at her.

_**- It is finally over Lucy .. it's over ..**_

Lucy released the breath she had been in and nodded, while her heart grew big in her chest.

_It was over .. finally it was over!_

Natsu untied all the knots on the rope that held her wrists, and he swore softly when he saw the wounds created by them.

Natsu did the same thing with her neck as there was a weak spot after a sharp knife blade tip, and he grimaced.

Lucy saw Natsu looked so angry and sad and she did not understand why.

_Everything was finally over.. Why didn't he smiled?_

Lucy wrinkled her forehead as small furrows formed and she did not let his gaze on Natsu even one time.

_**- What is it Natsu?**_

* * *

Natsu winced as Lucy's wonderful voice woke him from his gloomy thoughts, and he looked up and met her lovely warm chocolate brown eyes that now bore traces of worry in them.

Natsu sighed and looked away while he got up from the floor.

_**- Nothing .. You should rest Lucy ..**_

_Lucy watched how he started walking away from her and it hurt inside her._

Lucy swallowed hard and took up from the tub and grabbed the nearest towel while her hands and legs were shaking.

_He couldn't leave her again! He just couldn't!_

Natsu continued walking toward the door while a slight feeling of deja vu hit him.

_Lucy felt the pain in her heart was greater the closer Natsu came to door and she collected all the forces she could._

**- N-Natsu! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME! YOU SAID I WAS YOURS! YOU CAN NOT LEAVE ME! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU NATSU! PLEASE DON'T GO!**

Natsu froze and felt his heart grew by Lucy's words and he turned around while his eyes were on Lucy who met his.

_**- I-I L-Love Y-you N-natsu .. p-please d-don't l-leave m-me ..**_

Natsu saw her to be near tears and he did not get the chance to even react until his bones turned on and he ran to her and caught her in his arms and spun around with her while the tears in her eyes fell down her cheeks but she smiled warmly at him.

Natsu smiled back and stayed with her forehead against his and he looked into her dark chocolate warm eyes that looked back at his onyx black, and both of them breathing heavily.

_**- Do you know how long I have been waiting for you to say Those words?**_

Lucy smiled back and stood on tiptoes to reach his lips.

_**- I love you too Luce .. Always did, always will.**_

_**- Forever,**_ Lucy whispered against his lips and Natsu nodded and whispered back:

_**- Yes .. forever ..,**_ before he caught her lips with his in a long kiss.

**The End.**

* * *

_I want to thank you all who supported me and was there for me when I writed this story._

_I also want to thank Hiro Mashima , for this cute couple he paired together, Love you man !_

_I want to thank my friends there also was there for me , and gaved me some advice and help when I needed it, Thank you !_

_I also want to Thank ALL my reviews and readers who liked my story and told me what the thought about my chapter , Thank you !_

_Well.. this was the last chapter and I hoped you all enjoyed my story!_

_oh , I almost forget !_

_I WANT to THANK my boyfriend also , because he was always there for me and helped me when I lost the track, thank you and I love you honey !_

_Hope we see each other agian , and I would be happy if you checked out my other NaLu storys too :) _

_ByeBye. _

**TheFireKey.**


End file.
